Feu et Foudre
by Benitsuki Tora
Summary: Quand deux nanas aussi tarés que brutes épaisses finissent par débarquer au Seireitei avec de fortes envies de meurtres et de foutre une merde noire parce que des shinigamis sont venus les emmerder dans leur fin fond du Rukongai... Eh bien ça donne ça. Ou comment faire hurler le Gotei pour les Nuls. Gare, si vous lisez... perte de neurones! /Ch.8 "Joli Petit Cul? On a un problème"/
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ô lecteurs adorés (bah oui, vous me lisez alors forcément, je vous aime) ici Benitsuki Tora en direct des Enfers! (voui, je taxe les Enfers de Sa Majesté des Enfers Lucifer alias Lulu-le-naze) (c'est rigolo)

Me revoilà pour cette toute nouvelle fic, **Feu et foudre**! Vous voulez voir un truc loufoque, pété, sans queue ni tête? Vous voulez de la baston, du tronchage de hollow, de la victimisation de shinigamis, des batailles de polochon carrément épiques?! Mouhahahahahahaha, bienvenue!

-Euh, il est pas du tout rigolo ce prologue... C'est plutôt sombre je trouve.

Rooooh, Lucifer... Pinaille pas sur les détails voyons. Mmm, c'est vrai que c'est pas la fête du slip quand même. M'enfin, ce prologue est important, il permet de mettre en place pas mal d'éléments importants. Donc lisez le ^^

!avertissement! risque de perte brutale de santé mentale après une exposition prolongée (mais on commence soft pour pas vous faire fuir en courant)

.

réponse à **Taraimpératrice** pour sa review pour le dernier chapitre de l'Enfant blanc (oui, je sais, c'est galère ce système...) Hiiiii, désolée... Vouais, je sais, sur la fin, c'était plus du tout léger et rigolo (c'est aussi pour ça que je ne les avais pas mis dans l'Enfant rouge et le tigre blanc) Et voui, je m'éclate comme une folle en écrivant, c'est assez flippant d'ailleurs. (je me fais peur toute seule... au secours) (nan, sérieux, ça craaaaiiiiiinnnnt!) Et tadaaaaaam *présente son nouveau texte avec un sourire Colgate de luxe* Voilà ^^ (en espérant que ça te plaise...) (hiiiiii, j'ai trop peur de décevoir mes lecteurs!)

**.**

**Disclaimer**: bon.** Bleach** ne m'appartient pas. Mééééé-euuuuuh! Tous ces persos sont à Kubo-sama. Po juste. Héhé, m'en fout, Benikyogai et Tora sont à moi, elles! (et elles sont complètement pétées, personne en voudrait de toutes façons)

PS: c'est Benikyogai qui parle à la première personne

* * *

**Prologue. Je suis fatiguée de ce monde.**

* * *

Au dessus de moi, les nuages sombres et lourds ne semblent toujours pas décidés à s'en aller. Il pleut. Il pleut et ce depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. D'habitude, je n'aime pas la pluie, un peu comme un chat se prélasse au soleil. Là par contre, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Il pleut, j'ai froid, j'ai faim mais je m'en fout. Il ne fait pas spécialement sombre pour un jour de pluie mais ce paysage de sous bois montagneux reste tout de même peu éclairé.

Pas un gramme de vent ne fait bouger les quelques feuilles décaties qui restent sur les arbres. Le seul bruit qui me parvient, c'est celui des petites gouttes qui tombent sur ces feuilles et celui de mes pieds nus vaguement bandés qui glissent, couverts de terre, sur les roches trempées. En temps normal, je me serais abritée sous un gros caillou ou quelque abri naturel, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui manque ici.

Je suis à flanc de montagne et depuis quelques jours, je ne poursuis plus qu'un seul but.

Atteindre son sommet.

C'est tout.

Ce n'est pas une montagne très haute et aucune neige éternelle ne la couronne. Je n'y mourrais donc pas de froid. Et un point positif dans ce monde de merde, un. Je dois le reconnaître, j'ai toujours aimé les endroits en hauteur, un peu perchés, sans jamais pour autant pouvoir vraiment me l'expliquer. Je m'y sens bien, c'est un peu comme si j'étais hors d'atteinte. Comme si rien ne pouvait plus m'atteindre.

C'est faux bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une putain d'illusion de plus. Mais ça rassure, c'est déjà ça.

Je continue à avancer, escaladant les roches qui se trouvent sur mon chemin, toutes plus glissantes les unes que les autres. En fait, il s'agit bel et bien d'un sous bois et une vague canopée malingre me surplombe alors oui, le sol est majoritairement composé de terre. D'ailleurs transformée en gadoue, une espèce de boue immonde qui s'infiltre partout, glisse sur chaque pierre, chaque roche émergée... De nombreux rochers gris et lisses apparaissent, de taille plus ou moins impressionnante et sont visibles malgré la terre détrempée qui les couvre parfois entre les arbres aux longs troncs épais et je préfère cheminer sur ces rochers que sur cette terre directement.

À force de pluie, j'évite le sol terreux. Il est trempé comme pas possible, complètement boueux et j'ai déjà vu la terre se mettre à glisser par pans entiers et tout emporter sur son passage. Avec la pente, les glissement de terrain locaux doivent être carrément destructeurs. Alors autant faire gaffe. Et puis, marcher dans la boue et patauger comme une forcenée, c'est extrêmement épuisant.

Du coup, c'est moi qui doit faire attention à où je met les pieds avec précision pour ne pas glisser sur ces roches trempées. Une chute et ça peut très mal se terminer. L'idée de mourir là, toute seule dans ce lieu désert et sous cette pluie tenace m'effleure un instant.

Et ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

Je suis née à Soul Society il y a cinquante ans environ et cela doit faire une vingtaine d'années que je survis tant bien que mal dans les districts les plus mal famés du Rukongai. Je n'ai pas le compte exact des années mais ici, à Zaraki, qui a le compte exact du temps qui passe? Quand on est dans une telle galère, qu'on meurt de faim, qu'on voit des cadavres pourrissants tous les jours et qu'on tue sans remords pour pouvoir se nourrir suffisamment pour ne pas crever au coin d'une ruelle sordide, franchement, le temps qui passe, on s'en fout. Tout ce qui compte, c'est survivre. Compter les jours, c'est pour ceux qui ont un avenir. Pas pour nous. Ici, rien n'est sûr. Qui seras encore vivant demain? Nul ne le sait.

Dans ces districts, il n'y a pas de faibles. Ceux là sont déjà tous morts. Et nous, les plus forts, les plus rusés, les plus retords, ceux qui sont encore vivants... eh bien! on continue à se tuer les uns les autres pour rester vivant encore un peu plus dans ce monde pourri. C'est comme ça. Tuer ou être tué, c'est tellement simple...

Je continue à marcher, à grimper inlassablement, un pied après l'autre, sans fixer mes pensées sur quoi que ce soit de précis. J'ai froid. Je crois que j'ai faim aussi, mais je ne fais même plus attention aux signaux que m'envoit mon corps. Mon dernier repas remonte à... oh, je ne sais même plus.

La pluie dégouline sur la peau déjà froide de mon visage. Je cligne rapidement des yeux pour éclaircir ma vision et chasser les quelques gouttes qui alourdissent mes cils.

S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris depuis que je survis dans ce monde mal foutu, c'est qu'il faut toujours être sur ses gardes, ne jamais relâcher son attention. Jamais. Tu le fais, tu meurs, c'est pas très compliqué à comprendre. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Comparée à d'autres, on peut dire que je suis chanceuse.

Je suis née au Seireitei, même si je n'en ai aucun souvenir et j'ai été élevée dans le 23ème district, ni aisé ni trop pourri. Et surtout, j'avais ma mère. Maman était une femme forte, une guerrière et une des meilleures. Je l'admirais beaucoup. Elle égalait n'importe quel homme au combat et en surpassait la plupart aisément. Personne ne pouvait la faire tomber au sol, elle était imbattable. Elle m'a tout appris et c'est grâce à elle que je suis en vie depuis si longtemps.

Elle m'a appris à me battre, à me défendre. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu survivre, j'ai su tuer. Et puis... quand il s'agit de survivre, on assimile étonnamment vite. Elle me manque tellement... Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle, c'est cette immense hache de combat qu'elle m'a léguée. Oh, il fallait la voir s'en servir! Comme moi à l'instant présent, elle la portait toujours dans son dos. Et dès que sa main se saisissait de son long manche de bois, elle signait l'arrêt de mort de son adversaire. Et douloureuse la mort, ceci dit au passage. Personne ne pouvait la vaincre.

Mais ça fait longtemps que je ne vis plus avec elle, tellement longtemps. Depuis qu'elle est partie, je suis toujours restée seule. 20 ans de solitude totale pour l'enfant que j'étais et l'adolescente que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est dur. On s'y fait mais au bout d'un moment, ça devient dur, intolérable. Ça aurait détruit n'importe qui. Et pour être totalement honnête... ça m'a détruit.

Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de mourir mais bon, disons que je n'ai pas envie de vivre non plus. S'il m'arrivait de glisser sur cette saleté de rocher, de tomber et de m'ouvrir le crâne eh bien, tant pis. Pourquoi voudrais-je vivre? Vivre ici, seule, dans ce monde de merde, ce monde injuste? Ce monde immonde... Rien n'a plus d'intérêt. Sauf le sommet de cette montagne.

Dans la vie, il nous faut un but pour avancer. Ça peut vraiment être tout et n'importe quoi, trouver à manger, survivre à cette nuit froide, tuer untel avant qu'il ne réussisse à me tuer, du moment que ça donne une direction. Mais je n'ai plus envie de vivre. Dans ce monde, franchement, quel intérêt?

L'autre nuit, planquée que j'étais au sommet d'un arbre pour ne pas me faire buter dans mon sommeil, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et au loin, éclairés par la lueur blafarde de la lune, j'ai vu, cachés entre les nuages sombres, les contreforts de ces reliefs montagneux. Ces grands reliefs, sauvages, lointains, puissants, indomptés... Ce que j'aurais voulu être.

J'aurais voulu être forte pour avoir encore envie de vivre, pour avoir encore la volonté de survivre, de ne pas baisser les bras comme ce que Maman m'a ordonné de faire. Mais j'en ai marre, marre de me battre, je me suis lassée de cette vie. Je n'en veux plus, voilà tout. En regardant ces montagnes entre les feuilles de mon arbre, je me suis dit que je voulais aller là-bas, sur ces monts rocheux. Ces montagnes sont hors du Rukongai même, vide de toute présence humaine.

Tout ce qu'on y trouve, ce sont les plus grands prédateurs terrestres de notre monde. L'homme n'y a pas sa place. J'ai toujours aimé les lieux en hauteur. Je vais aller jusqu'à son sommet, je vais voir à quoi ressemble ce monde de merde d'en haut et après, je me laisserais mourir. C'est la seule chose, la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire. Le reste, je m'en fous.

Distraite, je marche soudain dans une flaque d'eau. Ça me fait froid au pied tout d'un coup mais je ne le retire pas de cette eau de pluie glacée. Doucement, la flaque redevient à peu près lisse malgré les gouttes qui continuent inlassablement à tomber. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon propre visage... Les miroirs ne courent pas les rues dans le Rukongai. Les gens m'appellent Benitsuki (_Lune écarlate_) mais en fait, ce n'est qu'un surnom. Le truc, c'est que j'ai eut un autre prénom à la naissance mais celui là, il ne faut que je ne le dise à personne et surtout, que je ne le prononce jamais à voix haute. Maman me l'a répété tellement de fois que finalement, personne ne connaît mon prénom de naissance. Comme on ne doit pas le prononcer à voix haute, Maman m'appelait autrement, Benikyogai (_Mer du Néant écarlate_) et c'est ce prénom qui est devenu mon prénom officiel.

Manque de pot, je ne l'aime pas. La mer du néant, c'est déjà glauque je trouve mais si en plus elle est écarlate, rouge sang...! Bref, les gens m'appellent Benitsuki, tout simplement parce que j'aime beaucoup regarder la lune, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Le Beni (_écarlate_), ce n'est pas parce que Maman était une psychopathe sanguinaire et... Enfin, si, elle l'était, mais ce n'est pas ça l'explication au rouge de mon prénom.

C'est tout simplement parce que j'ai les cheveux rouges. Rouge vif, rouge sang. Le regard mi-clos par la fatigue, j'observe mon reflet. Mes cheveux sont lisses, assez longs et me tombent à peu près à la mi-cuisse mais surtout, ils sont du rouge le plus vif et le plus éclatant que l'on puisse imaginer. Pas très discret je vous l'accorde, mais personnellement, je les adore.

Fascinée par mon reflet, je continue à détailler mes traits d'adolescente. Mes yeux sont plutôt grands et brillent d'un noir profond, ressortant avec force sur ma peau limite laiteuse. De longues cernes de fatigues les contournent et j'ai quand même un air malade à faire peur. Bienvenue dans cet univers cruel qu'est le Rukongai...

Puis je détourne le regard de cette flaque avant de reprendre mon chemin. Je commence à avoir froid, il va vraiment falloir que cette pluie s'arrête avant que je n'attrape la crève. L'eau qui tombe du ciel semble ne pas vouloir cesser et continue à tremper mes vêtements, les collant lentement mais sûrement à ma peau grelottante. Mes jambes sont simplement couvertes par ce hakama sombre et élimé que je porte depuis une éternité et j'ai emmitouflé mes mains, mes pieds et mes mollets dans des bandes de tissu récupérés de ça de là, parfois sur des cadavres.

D'habitude, je ne porte qu'un vieux jinbei défraîchi (_haut de kimono bas de gamme_) dont les manches se sont décousues avec le temps mais aujourd'hui, et heureusement vu cette saleté de pluie, j'ai la chance de porter un long yukata de toile mal dégrossie. Il est loin d'être imperméable mais c'est déjà ça. Quoique... il est maintenant trempé, le tissu s'est alourdi avec toute cette pluie et me colle à la peau.

Je l'ai pris sur le cadavre de l'homme que j'ai tué il y a une petite semaine, il reste encore quelques tâches de sang. Il ne m'avait rien fait mais je l'ai quand même tué. Tuer ou être tué. Ça aurait du être quelque chose de répugnant au possible que de tuer ainsi de sang froid. C'était atrocement banal.

Je continue à escalader.

* * *

La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, tout s'est assombrit autour de moi. Je suis déjà assez haut mais encore loin de ce fichu sommet.

-Fait chier... je lâche à mi-voix.

Quand on vit aussi seule que je vis, on finit pas parler tous seuls histoire de ne pas oublier le son que fait une voix humaine. Ça devient une habitude et on s'y fait assez vite somme toute. Fatiguée, je m'arrête un instant histoire de reprendre mon souffle. Pour l'instant, je n'ai croisé aucune bestiole affamée et sanguinaire, ce qui est plutôt étonnant.

Et ce qui, surtout, signifie qu'il y a sur ce territoire un prédateur suffisamment fort et dangereux pour en tenir éloigné tous les autres. Chouette. Il n'y a plus qu'a espérer que ce dit prédateur soit en train de digérer sa précédente proie. Bah, après tout, je n'ai plus envie de vivre alors...

Du bout des doigts, je replace une de mes mèches écarlates derrière mon oreille. Au moins, il a cessé de pleuvoir et la roche a commencé à sécher. Et ça, ça m'arrange parce que devant moi, le sol rocheux se redresse quasiment à la verticale sur une dizaine de mètres et que si je veux continuer vers le sommet, il va falloir que j'escalade.

D'un geste rapide, je vérifie que la courroie pour tenir la hache de Maman est bien nouée dans mon dos puis je m'attaque à cette fichue paroi. Mouvement après mouvement, prise après prise, cette ascension nécessite une attention accrue à chaque instant. En plus, l'obscurité qui tombe n'est pas pour arranger les choses et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à voir plusieurs mètres devant moi.

Plus essoufflée que je ne l'aurais cru, je finis par arriver au sommet de cette saleté de mur rocheux. Le truc, c'est que j'ai des cheveux plein les yeux et les mains occupées à agripper sur ces aspérités pour ne pas tomber dix mètres plus bas alors je ne parviens pas à voir grand chose. Très pratique.

Agacée, les jambes encore dans le vide, je secoue la tête pour les chasser de ma vision.

Et me retrouve nez à nez avec le museau d'un tigre.

.

.

Ah non, rectification, d'un bébé tigre qui ne semble pas bouger. Effectivement, son petit corps sale, maigre et malingre, est étendu sur la roche et est parfaitement immobile. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil et darde son regard félin sur moi, comme s'il me jaugeait.

Lentement, je hisse le reste de mon corps au sommet, gardant un œil méfiant sur la bestiole qui ne semble ne pas vouloir réagir à ma présence. Bizarre, la bestiole. Puis je m'assois, face à la Soul Society qui brille en contrebas de cette montagne, les lumières des maisonnées brillant dans l'air nocturne. À côté de moi, le bébé tigre bouge enfin et s'assied aussi, sauf que lui, il me regarde.

Il doit faire une vingtaine de centimètres de haut, pas plus, et son pelage est tellement sale que j'ai du mal à distinguer ses rayures noires sur son pelage qui doit être blanc. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des tigres des neiges à Soul Society... Après tout, pourquoi pas.

Ce regard... ce n'est pas celui d'un animal normal. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bestiole? Il est bleu-gris mais surtout, il est indéniablement humain. Il paraît éteint, mort. Comme moi, il a l'air bouffé par la solitude. Touchée, je me tourne vers lui.

-Benitsuki. je lâche à mi-voix sous la nuit enfin tombée.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis présentée à ce petit tigre...? J'en sais rien, je l'ai fait c'est tout. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend, qu'il m'écoute. Aussi ne suis-je pas vraiment étonnée lorsqu'il ouvre sa petite gueule garnie de crocs pour me répondre d'une voix indéniablement féminine:

-Tora.

Je hoche la tête. Tora (_tigre_)... c'est court mais c'est joli, j'aime bien. Ce n'est pas très original mais ça me plait. Oui, il y a un petit tigre des neiges qui me parle, assis juste à côté de moi. C'est carrément bizarre je suis au courant mais franchement, vu l'état dans lequel je suis, je m'en fous. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

J'aimerais bien lui parler mais... Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus. Oui, parce que avec une voix pareille c'est indéniablement une fille. Et puis, pour lui dire quoi?

«Ça va?»

Dans ce monde de merde, ça ne peut pas aller bien, c'est stupide.

«D'où tu viens?»

Elle est comme moi, à l'extérieur du Rukongai, hors des limites même de la Soul Society, on s'en fout d'où on vient, on est tous dans la même situation.

«T'es quoi exactement?»

Plus vexant, tu meurs.

Et puis, je n'ai pas à lui demander ce genre de choses. Si elle veut me dire qui elle est, elle le fera. Ce sont ses affaires, pas les miennes. Trop de curiosité tue au Rukongai. Alors, à la place, je lui demande de ma voix claire:

-Je peux te faire un câlin?

Surprise, ses yeux gris s'agrandissent un peu avant de se reprendre. Elle lâche un vague grognement, ne comprenant pas d'où est-ce que je sors cette question.

-Je te signale que je pourrais te tuer d'un seul coup de croc. répond t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Bah...! j'm'en fous.

D'un geste de la main, je désigne la Soul Society en contrebas et au loin, le Seireitei, hors d'atteinte, narquois et arrogant.

-J'en veux plus. je fais en montrant ce paysage. Je suis fatiguée de ce monde... Tellement fatiguée. J'suis toute seule. À quoi bon vivre? Alors si tu veux me tuer, vas-y, fais toi plaisir...

Son regard clair se pose sur cette société dont nous ne voulons plus.

-Vie de merde, hein... fait-elle.

-Oh que oui... je réponds avec un rire sans joie.

Elle se retourne vers moi puis sous mes yeux ébahis, sa forme se met à changer. Incapable de réagir, je ne bouge et je l'observe se métamorphoser, étonnée au possible. Sa silhouette bouge, elle grandit, ses oreilles rondes, sa longue queue et sa fourrure sale se rétractent tandis que son torse s'élargit et ses membres s'étirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une forme humaine.

Une métamorphe.

Et ma première pensée est que cette fille, Tora, est belle. Vraiment belle. Ses yeux sont clairs, d'un gris limite opalescent, légèrement en amandes et cerclés par de longs cils profondément sombres qui les rehaussent. Son petit nez est mutin, ses lèvres fines, sa peau nue légèrement burinée et ses longs cheveux tombent en cascade, emmêlés comme pas possible, sur ses épaules délicates, d'un blanc laiteux presque bleu...

Elle est superbe.

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, j'enlève le yukata au dessus de mon jinbei et le lui passe. D'abord hésitante, elle finit par prendre le tissu lourd et s'en drape pour se cacher un minimum du froid nocturne. Faut dire aussi qu'elle est complètement nue. Et enfin, son visage fermé lâche un petit sourire.

-Merci... Benitsuki. lâche t-elle d'une voix douce et heureuse, tout simplement heureuse que quelqu'un fasse enfin attention à elle.

Bizarrement, ça me rend toute légère qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom. Ça fait des décennies que personne ne m'a appelée comme ça.

-De rien. Tora. je répond avec un grand sourire.

Je crois que ma solitude qui dure depuis des décennies vient de prendre fin.

.

* * *

Voili voilou! Un petit avis? Revieeeeew *-*...?

Oui, le début est assez lent m'enfin, vous verrez ^^ (je me suis amusée comme une petite folle à écrire et imaginer la suite) (_Une GRANDE folle, une grande folle..._) (Lulu, tu peux pas la fermer deux secondes?) (_Mmmm... nan, la flemme_)

Je vous sort le premier chapitre dès que j'ai terminé de le taper, aujourd'hui même comme promis à mes lecteurs fidèles de l'Enfant blanc ^^


	2. Chapitre 1 Ananas!

Eyh les gens! Comment ça va chez vous, amis lecteurs?

Juste une petite mise au point par rapport au prénom de Beni, c'est assez complexes mais super important. Elle a trois prénom: un prénom de naissance, qui ne doit jamais être prononçé à voix haute, un prénom officiel qui est Benikyogai et un surnom, Benitsuki. Voilà ^^

Pour les deux persos, Beni et Tora, c'est en fait un mix de certains persos que j'avais imaginés pour d'autres fics, en l'occurrence la forme humaine du zanpakuto double d'un OC que j'ai finalement oublié, Tora devait être Suuko, l'OC principal de l'Empire des sables (mais finalement, ça a complètement changé...) Et elles portent le nom de mon pseudo passqu' à la base ça vient d'un gros délire (mon OS Mary-Sue doit mourir!)

publication chaque mercredi normalement!

Un grand merci aux deux premières revieweuses (déjà *-*?! waaaw! mercccciiiiiiiiiiiiii!) **Mira-Arien** *fait une courbette pour remercier du compliment, toute contente* et** Lussynlight** (je réponds à ton MP trèèèèèèès vite, désolée!) (je me fais honte parfois...)

.

**Discalibur**: **Bleach** ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que m'éclater avec les géniaux persos de Tite Kubo (vu ce qu'il leur fait subir, je vois pas pourquoi je ferais pas mumuse moi aussi!)

(les titres des chapitres correspondent à une réplique du-dit chapitre)

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Ananas!**

* * *

_._

_30 ans plus tard, dans une grotte des Montagnes noires, hors Soul Society..._

_._

Des petits pois géants en string panthère.

Et qui me coursent en hurlant tels des fous furieux. Ils gueulent fort ces saloperies.

Hébétée, je cligne des yeux et mon regard sombre repère le plafond gris de notre grotte. Ah ok, j'étais en train de rêver. Donc, connexion des neurones... je dormais. Jusque là, logique. Mmf. J'ai jamais été très vive au réveil de toutes façons.

La grasse matinée, c'est pas trop mon truc. La plupart du temps, je me réveille assez tôt. Oh, je ne suis jamais contre un peu de paresse avant de me lever mais rien de très long. Par contre, on va dire qu'il me faut du temps pour reconnecter les quelques neurones qui taxent ma boîte crânienne et me réveiller complètement.

Des petits pois géants en string panthère? Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce rêve de toxico pété? L'esprit encore hagard, je referme mes paupières comme pour protéger mes pupilles sombres de la lumière du soleil matinal, un peu trop agressive à mon goût. Il paraît que les rêves ont un sens. Chuis pas sûre de vouloir connaître celui de ce trip de shooté... Ça risque de me foutre la trouille.

Vu les rêves que je me farcis, je préfère encore ne pas savoir leur sens. Me faire courser par des petits pois géants, c'est quand même super perturbant nan? Je suis sensée comprendre quoi moi? Que je suis secrètement phobique des petits pois? Ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas vu! Et puis bon, niveau phobie ridicule hein... C'est sûr, c'est tellement dangereeeuuuuuuux les petits pois. C'est pas comme si j'allais me faire agresser par un petit pois sauvage, je sais pas merde!

Et puis bon, des petits pois «géants»... C'est plus des «petits» pois, nan? Même mes rêves sont des délires sans queue ni tête, ça commence à être flippant. Toujours allongée et pas très réveillée, je bouge légèrement la tête pour ne plus avoir mes longues mèches de cheveux rouges qui me gênent dans la nuque. Les cheveux longs, c'est cool mais c'est pas non plus la chose la plus pratique au monde.

J'ai sérieusement un problème. Des petits pois, passe encore. Géants, après tout, pourquoi pas? Je vis bien avec une nana capable de se transformer en tigre alors hein, je vois même pas pourquoi ça m'étonnerait. Par contre, les strings panthère... Ça peut être sexy hein. Ou pas. Pas sur des machins ronds et verts en tout cas.

D'ailleurs, quelqu'un veux bien m'expliquer comment des trucs tous ronds, en l'occurrence des petits pois, font pour porter un string? Ça glisse non?

Agacée par ce rêve stupide sans queue ni tête, je grommelle un vague grognement avant de rouvrir pâteusement mes yeux.

WAÏE!

Lumière-euuuh! Bobo...

P'tain, ça fait mal à mes p'tits neuneuils là. Pourquoi le soleil est-il aussi lumineux, hein? Il a rien de mieux à faire que briller autant ce con? Faichier... La vie est dure. Sérieusement.

-Tu fous quoi là, gogole? me demande soudain une voix familière.

Ah, cette voix... Toujours moqueuse, toujours un peu sarcastique. Et quand elle n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, tous aux abris parce que c'est signe qu'elle est de mauvais poil. Et Tora de mauvais poil, comment vous expliquer sans vous foutre la trouille...? C'est un peu l'Apocalypse quoi. Et encore, je résume. Une fois, i peu près dix ans, elle a littéralement pété un câble et c'était pas beau à voir, croyez moi. Bah depuis, les villageois d'Enkei (_lointain_), le petit bled crados de Rukongai au pied des Montagnes noires, ont une légende qui parle d'un monstre terrifiant et assoiffé de sang qui attaque tout ce qui bouge sans distinction. ZE monster quoi. Et ils l'ont appelé la Bête Changeforme. Ils n'ont aucun goût, nous sommes d'accord. Je trouve ça très moche et très naze comme nom (c'est carrément ridicule ouais...!) mais ça fait triper Tora alors je ferme ma grande gueule.

-T'es morte...? répète sa voix.

L'est pas patiente cette nana, mais alors pas du tout. Et ce, depuis que je la connais Ce qui fait... attendez que je compte, 30 ans. Ça commence à faire un bail mine de rien. Le pire, c'est que niveau connerie & débilité, on n'a pas évolué d'un pouce.

Pâteuse et parce que je sais qu'elle pourrait me péter les tympans en rugissant d'un seul coup, je finis par lui répondre.

-Nan.

Court, simple, concis, efficace. Pas besoin de faire tout un bla-bla.

-Hin hin. Dommage. ricane t-elle.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt. Oui, nan parce que sa tête de félin en gros plan, ça fout légèrement la trouille. Je me disais aussi que j'avais chaud. Tu m'étonnes! Elle est carrément allongée sur moi. HEEEELP! J'sens plus mes jambes!

Oui, Tora est métamorphe. C'est trop cool je trouve. On sait pas vraiment d'où ça vient, c'est comme ça et puis voilà. Elle est métamorphe et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que sa forme animale de tigre des neiges meurtrier d'à peu près 300kg est plutôt flippante.

-Va mourir. je grogne.

Amusée, elle se redresse sur ses quatre pattes puissantes et s'écarte souplement. Pfiou! Je me sens légère d'un coup. Mine de rien, ça vous fait une super couette un tigre. Jamais froid. C'est tout chaud, bouillotte intégrée, et en plus c'est confortable! Que demander de plus? Faut juste s'habituer aux ronflements à vous faire s'écrouler le Pentagone.

Pataude, je me relève enfin en position assise, les cheveux en pétard puis je jette un coup d'œil à notre caverne, notre chez-nous, notre seul foyer. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une caverne mais plutôt une grotte. Si, y'a une différence! Mais me demandez pas laquelle, j'en sais rien. Caverne, ça fait vraiment Cro Magnon. J'ai une tête de Cro Magnon, sérieux?

Elle est assez grande et comporte une large ouverture à flanc de montagne. De l'extérieur, il est quasiment impossible de remarquer son entrée, naturellement camouflée par divers buissons épineux et des bosquets de peupliers malingres. Ce qui est bien avec notre grotte, c'est qu'elle se compose de diverses cavités de tailles variées ce qui nous permet de sectoriser un peu tout ça. Eyh, on l'a pas choisie pour rien!

Il y en a une qui nous sert à stocker la bouffe (surtout du riz qu'on vole à qui on peut), une autre à ranger tout ce que nous volons/rackettons/trouvons/fabriquons et qui nous aide à survivre tels que des vêtements, des tissus, du bois sec pour l'hiver, des médicaments, des armes... Et la plus grande qui nous sert de lieu de vie. Disons que c'est là où nous dormons et où nous passons la majorité de notre temps lorsque la neige commence à tomber.

Et quand je dis nous, je ne veux pas dire Tora et moi. Enfin, si, je me suis mal exprimée. Tora et moi vivons bien dans cette grotte de roche gris pâle, assez grande mais pas très haute sous plafond, 3m à vue de nez. Ma meilleure amie, l'espèce de psychopathe aux longs cheveux blancs et au sourire énigmatique avec qui je survis dans ce monde de merde depuis une trentaine d'années a une certaine... particularité, on est d'accord. Parce que je sais pas chez vous mais chez moi, les gens ne se transforment pas en bêbête pleine de poil avec des crocs aussi gros que votre poing. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Vous imaginez sinon? Vous êtes en cours et paf! le prof de maths devient un monstre sadique et sanguinaire. Ah bah nan, c'est sa vraie identité ça... bref.

Ça a donc certains avantages. Imaginez un pauvre type. Bas de plafond le type hein. Dans le Rukongai, moins t'as de neurones et plus tu survis. D'où le taux de connerie qui frise des records à foutre les jetons au rap français. Sans déconner. Le pauvre type, appelons le Mou du Bulbe ça seras plus simple, croise Tora. «Oh» se dit-il en lui-même, «la frêle jeune fille que voilà! Quelle demoiselle appétissante!» (oui, je traduis parce que vu la poitrine plus que généreuse de ma pote, en VO ça donnerait plutôt un truc du genre «BOOOOOBS!» avec filet de bave et œil lubrique) Mou du Bulbe s'approche de ladite demoiselle, future demoiselle en détresse, histoire de la racketter puis de profiter des atouts féminins dont mère Nature l'a pourvue (je sais, j'ai un inimitable talent poétique)

Bref, Mou du Bulbe savoure. Hin hin. Pauvre Mou du Bulbe. Parce que d'un coup d'un seul, paf! sa future victime pure et innocente devient un machin énorme, 350kg tout mouillé, 1m 50 au garrot et une sérieuse envie de bouffer du steak.

Comme on dit, ça calme.

Surtout que, vu le caractère de Tora, elle explose littéralement notre infortuné Mou du Bulbe avant de le racketter dans les règles de l'art pour se défouler un bon coup.

Ça c'est l'avantage number one a être un gros tigrou bien dangereux. Avantage number two (je sais compter que jusqu'à deux en anglais, ça tombe bien) c'est qu'elle peut parler à tous ses congénères. Traduction, y'a une quinzaine de tigres adultes et leurs petits qui squattent notre grotte.

Ouais passque Madame Tora peut se faire comprendre des tigres. Elle se la pète grave avec ce truc d'ailleurs. Bref. Jalouse? Quoi, moi jalouse? Mouhahaha, mais qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher? Pas du tout voyons. (ou alors juste un peu...) En fait, ça explique comment elle a pu survivre aussi longtemps sur cette montagne sans se faire croquer par une grosse bêbête.

Me réveillant peu à peu, je me frotte les yeux pour mieux y voir. Puis je finis par me lever, toujours aussi sexy qu'un hippopotame bourré de rhumatismes, butant sur à peu près tout ce qu'il y a sur mon chemin. C'est-à-dire la Meute.

-P'tain, dégage de là Akegata... je grommelle au tigre étalé sur le sol qui me barre le passage.

Techniquement, les tigres ne vivent pas en meute. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que nous vivons avec eux... Le-dit Akegata (_point du jour_) ouvre un œil mordoré qu'il darde sur moi, l'air pas du tout près à bouger sa grosse carcasse.

Cool.

Espèce de gros chieur va...

Tout en lâchant une vague bordée d'insultes plus ou moins imagées (il est notamment question de pâtée pour chien, de tronçonneuse, de colonne vertébrale de T-Rex et de l'endroit où enfoncer la dite colonne vertébrale), j'enjambe difficilement son corps rayé de vieux mâle paresseux.

Je ne dis pas que ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux me comprend parfaitement, ils restent des animaux et ne disposent d'aucun langage structuré. N'empêche que ce serait une erreur monumentale que de penser qu'ils sont stupides. Juste pour info, leur boîte crânienne fit une fois et demie la notre... Tora m'a appris à communiquer avec eux, que ce soit avec l'intonation de la voix, mon langage corporel ou les gestes de mes mains. Et puis, depuis le temps que je vis avec la meute...

-Eyh, Beni? Benikyogai?

La voix de mon amie me tire de mes pensées et un grognement s'échappe de mes lèvres mi-closes. Je n'aime pas ce prénom. Seule Maman m'appelait comme ça, et encore. J'ai toujours aimé la lune alors elle m'a rapidement surnommée Benitsuki passque je tirais la tronche.

Tora me regarde de son regard éternellement moqueur avant de rigoler doucement.

-T'avais plutôt l'air d'un zombie. Je vérifiais juste que tu sois encore humaine. me lâche t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Amusée, je grogne un «Rêve pas, grognasse!» tout en commençant à m'habiller. Les yeux qui pétillent, elle réplique aussitôt.

-Poufiasse...! rigole t-elle en enfilant un hakama semblable au mien excepté les quelques motifs qu'on peut encore y déceler.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de lâcher:

-Grognasse.

-Fadasse!

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Euh, c'est pas une insulte ça... Blondasse.

-Parce que «blondasse» c'est mieux peut-être? fait-elle sarcastique. Et puis je ne suis pas blonde. Mais blanc-bleuté. Nuance.

-Laisse tomber...! je rigole avant de réfléchir pour trouver une nouvelle insulte qui rime. Pétasse.

Ah! Je sens que je l'ai coincée là! Nyéhéhé! Je m'aime. Très sexy Tora, la bouche ouverte... Ça lui fait un petit côté poisson rouge hors de l'eau, c'est très mignon.

-Merde, c'est celui que je voulais dire!

Grand sourire de ma part.

-Tu r'connais ta défaite?

-Jamais, tu peux toujours courir! fait-elle en m'adressant un superbe doigt d'honneur, vexée.

Plus de fierté que cette nana, tu meurs. Savourant ma victoire à l'avance, je l'observe faire carburer ses neurones. Soudain, son visage s'éclaire. Oh merde! C'est une blague?! Elle a trouvé quoi? Eyh, c'est dégueulasse, pour une fois que j'allais gagner...!

-ANANAS! hurle t-elle d'un seul coup avec un sourire à faire flipper le chat du Cheschire.

…

Euuuuuuuh...

An... Ananas? J'ai bien entendu là?

-Mais c'est pas une insulte ça! je m'écrie.

-Bah si. qu'elle me fait comme si c'était l'évidence même tout en replaçant une de ses mèches épaisses derrière l'oreille.

-Nan, nan, c'est pas une insulte crois moi.

-En même temps, j'en ai jamais vu aussi... reconnaît-elle, boudeuse.

-Moi, si! je fais, toute contente. Ça a une tête plutôt rigolote d'ailleurs, c'est jaune avec un plumeau vert sur la tronche... Donc c'est pas une insulte.

-Pff... Fait chier. soupire t-elle. Bon ok, t'as gagné. concède t-elle à mi-voix.

-Mmm, je fais taquine. J'ai pas entendu, t'as dit quoi?

Amusée mais quand même un peu vexée, Tora me colle une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne avec son éternel sourire.

-Aïe!

-Tu m'as parfaitement entendue va. Bon, tu veux quoi?

De temps en temps, on adore partir sur de petits défis sans queue ni tête et plus ou moins ridicule (celle qui fauche le plus de fringues en une journée dans le district Zaraki, celle qui arrive à éclater le plus gros rocher d'un seul coup de poing, celle qui gueule le plus fort, celle qui arrive à citer le plus de noms d'armes...) Ça fait un peu peur quand même... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on se marre! Et celle qui gagne peut réclamer à l'autre une faveur. Un massage, une aide pour l'entraînement, aiguiser les armes à la place de l'autre, cuisiner (faire cuir le riz sans le crâmer quoi...) etc.

-T'veux bien me faire la bande steup?

-Pas de problème. fait-elle tout en attrapant la-dite bande de tissu. Viens là.

Docilement, je m'assois en tailleur devant Tora en seiza (assise sur les genoux), vêtue de son hakama sombre et de son jinbei sans manche retenu par un vague obi bricolé en tresse de vieilles lamelles de tissus usés. Pour l'instant, je ne suis vêtue que de mon hakama de toile épaisse. En gros, j'ai la poitrine à l'air. Hippie's not dead.

-Lève les bras.

J'obéis, plaçant mes bras en parallèle au sol. Alors Tora passe la longue bande de tissu délicat tout autour de mon torse, ceinturant mes seins. Des soutiens-gorges au Rukongai? Eyh, vous avez fumé quoi? Déjà qu'on a du mal à se nourrir! Ces vêtements, on a du les récupérer sur des cadavres ou les voler. Alors les soutifs, ça fait une éternité qu'on a fait une croix dessus. Par contre, je sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé, mais crapahuter dans la montagne pour trouver du bois sec pour ne pas mourir de froid une fois l'hiver venu ou courser des chamois pour les faire passer à la casserole le tout les seins libres, c'est plutôt douloureux. Ouais, nan, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, c'est _carrément_ douloureux! Encore, moi j'ai des petits seins (pour mon plus grand malheur...) donc ça va, mais pour Tora et sa poitrine généreuse, c'est déjà autre chose!

Résultat, on se débrouille comme on peux et on fixe nos seins en les enserrant dans une bande de tissu souple. Seulement, c'est un des trucs avec lequel j'ai le plus de mal. À chaque fois, je m'y prends mal, ça tient pas, c'est trop serré, ça glisse, y'a des plis mal placés, ça me gêne... Bref, c'est mal foutu. Tora par contre, elle gère. À chaque fois, c'est parfait.

-Voilà. lâche t-elle une fois son ouvrage terminé.

Je bouge rapidement les bras puis ondule du torse, histoire de vérifier que tout est bien en place.

-Nickel chrome! je réponds, toute contente.

-Allez, bouge pas et file moi le peigne, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux.

-Ouhlà, crise de gentillesse? je rigole. Aïe!

-Tss, tss... fait-elle avec un sourire sadique, main levée et prête à m'en coller une autre. C'est pas de la gentillesse, c'est de la pitié. Non mais t'as vu tes cheveux? On dirait que tu as fait la guerre! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

Et bim, Beni, prends ça dans la tête. En même temps, j'ai de très longs cheveux et ils sont lisses au possible. Résultat, ils s'emmêlent assez vite lorsque je dors. Chouette.

-T'as vu les tiens? je grommelle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ma pote m'ignore totalement et part sur un tout autre sujet.

-Faut vraiment qu'on aille récupérer des médocs...

Intriguée, je fronce les sourcils.

-Je croyais qu'il nous en restait?

-Kokujin (_sombre_), le dernier né d'Oushoku est malade...

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié... Oushoku (_ambre_), une des plus jeunes femelles de la Meute, a accouché il y a une semaine et la mise au monde s'est très mal passée, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait perdre et la mère, et la portée. En tout cas, si ses frères s'en sont bien tiré, Kokujin est encore assez mal en point.

-Et puis même, poursuit Tora tout en démêlant mes longs cheveux écarlates, le stock a bien diminué.

-Nous faudrait aussi de nouveaux vêtements. je fais en jetant un œil critique à mon hakama élimé jusqu'à la trame.

-Session «choping»? fait-elle avec un des étoiles dans les yeux en utilisant ce mot que je lui ai appris avant de se redresser.

D'un geste souple, je saute sur mes pieds avant d'attraper les longues bandes délavées qui me servent à nouer le bas de mon hakama et à bander mes mollets pour avoir des mouvements plus fluide. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois rappeler l'ensemble de la meute d'une sorte de feulement rauque avant de se métamorphoser en lourd fauve meurtrier.

-Oh que ouais. Ça fait un bail que je suis pas allée emmerder ces fichus bouseux d'Enkei. je lâche en me remémorant notre dernière session «choping»

Tora ricane. Croyez moi, sous sa forme de tigre mutant (z'avez déjà vu des tigres qui font plus d'1,40m au garrot vous?!) c'est vraiment à se faire chier dessus Chuck Norris en personne. Cette nana est une psychopathe. D'un mouvement rapide, j'attrape Kamishini, soupesant avec joie ma hache de combat, unique héritage qu'il me reste de ma mère. Ouaip, j'lui ai donné un nom. Exécutrice des Divinités.

Ça pète.

Ça claque.

Ça déchire.

Je kiffe.

D'un puissant rugissement de la part de Tora, la Meute se regroupe hors de notre grotte pendant que je grimpe sur son dos. Habitants d'Enkei, serrez les fesses, on arrive.

L'argent? On en a pas. (avec quel job, sans blague...?) N'empêche que quand on arrivera, ces pouilleux nous filerons ce qu'on demande. Nan, on va pas les racketter. Je veux bien qu'on soit balaises et qu'on ait avec nous une dizaine de tigres en quête de steaks bien saignants, m'enfin, de là à racketter tout un village du 80ème district, où même le gosse de 3 ans avec une bouille d'ange est un meurtrier accompli, faut pas déconner...

Disons qu'on a un «moyen de pression». C'est un peu complexe, mais vous verrez.

À califourchon sur le dos musclé de Tora, je peux sentir sa cage thoracique vibrer à travers le tissu épais de mon hakama lorsqu'elle se met à me parler.

-Ça m'avait manqué...

-Quoi, de jouer au canasson? je lâche, distraite. (en fait, j'adore être sur son dos, mais chut, lui dites pas) (pas envie de mourir jeune)

Agacée, elle fait claquer sa mâchoire avant de se mettre en route de son pas pesant.

-Nan, abrutie. De pulvériser du hollow.

Passque oui, on va à la chasse au hollow. Et c'est notre sport favori. Même sans voir son visage, je peux aisément deviner son sourire de psychopathe assoiffé de sang. Un sourire de joie pure identique au sien commence à se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

-Mode barbare enclenché?

-Oh que oui. Ça va faire mal.

.

.

* * *

Je sais, je sais, pour l'instant, c'est plutôt lent (mais c'est pas ma faute aussi, j'adore décrire... ^^')

-Démission, démission!

*colle un coup de boule à Lucifer qui hurle pour lui faire fermer sa grande gueule*

Un vrai chieur ce Lulu... Bref. Et oui, désolée, j'aime po les profs de maths, je me suis tapée un petit délire toute seule. Et à propos du rap français... Attention, j'aime bien le rap français (m'enfin, faut bien chercher quand même) Mais reconnaissons qu'il y a quand même un certain level de connerie. Allez jeter un œil aux paroles de Booba, c'est quand même à hurler de rire... (ou à se tirer une balle dans la tête, c'est le genre de truc à vous faire perdre tout espoir en l'être humain) (il est tellement CON! ça fait peur, sérieux)

Au prochain chapitre, éclatage de tronche de hollow peu orthodoxe!

Review *-*? (ayez pitié de l'auteur)


	3. Chapitre 2 En gros, t'es un Pokémon

*fait coucou comme une débile à ses lecteurs*

Salut, ô gens! Désolée, ce soir je poste tard... *esquive deux-trois lancers de couteau* Et je diminue drastiquement la taille des chapitres... Hem. Comme on dit, c'est la crise è.é (*excuse archi-bidon*) Nan en fait, c'est que j'ai quelques problèmes persos en ce moment et pas forcément le temps pour tout taper et tout relire. Donc les chapitres diminuent mais je continue à poster chaque mercredi!

-Pathétique tentative de se racheter...  
Toi, le Maître des Enfers qui glande que dalle de sa journée, tu la fermes ou tu bouffes le coup de boule du siècle en pleine poire. Clair?  
*Lucifer déglutit, brusquement mal à l'aise*

Parfaaaaait! Au fait, **je cherche quelqu'un qui voudrait bien me relire** (je fais des tonnes de fautes de frappe, c'est hard core...) avant que je ne poste mes chapitres. Si vous êtes bon en orthographe/grammaire/syntaxe/tous ces machins là et que ça vous intéresse, contactez moi! Merciiiiii!

**réponse aux reviews** (héhé, genre j'allais oublier de répondre à mes reviewer d'amouuuuuuuur! vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est gratifiant et coonstructif de savoir ce que vous en pensez!) Saluuuut **Melenda** *offre une montagne de cookie made-in-Hell (sont pas toxiques, t'inquiètes) à sa nouvelle revieweuse* Merci pour ta review! *se planque derrière Lucifer, honteuse* Je savais bien qu'il y avait une différence entre caverne et grotte mais franchement, j'avais trop la flemme de chercher dans le dico... Hem. M'enfin, c'est pas comme si mon perso avait une cervelle, loin de là! Et t'inquiètes, je savais pour le shopping... C'est juste que Tora n'est jamais allée sur terre et ne connaît donc pas ce mot (contrairement à Beni, qui le lui a appris) D'où les guillemets en fait. Mais ouais, t'as raison, c'était plutôt maladroit... J'adore quand les reviews pointent aussi ce qui ne vas pas! Si je poste ici c'est pour progresser mouhéhéhé! Les Enfers... ? Oh, il fait un peu chaud mais franchement c'est cool. Ramène ta fraise, tu verras y'a...  
-C'EST HORS DE QUESTIOOOOON!  
Luluuuu... C'est pas comme si je te laissais le choix. C'est moi qui décide ^^  
-Mais... Mais... *chouine* mais c'est MES Enfers!  
Rien à battre. *victory smile*

Eeeeeeet... *roulements de tambour*... chaauuuuuuud devaaaaaant... Revoilà **Taraimpératrice**, bouhahahahaha! (ah ouais, je suis toujours aussi barge) Eyh, comment ça va chez toi? Tu vois, tu vois, j'ai posté! *trop fière d'elle* Eyh, pas de problème, review quand t'as le temps! (tiens, moi aussi faut que j'aille reviewer toutes ces petites merveilles sur Star Trek... gloups) Ton... Ton auteur... préféré...? Genre, préféré, préféré...? Comme dans auteur préféré...? Mais... *état de choc*... moi, ton auteur préféré...? *a du mal à y croire* Wow... c'est, je... *perd ses mots*  
*réalise soudain*  
*se met à pleurer* *toutes les larmes de son corps*  
BOUIIIINNNNNNNNNNN, MEEEEEEEEERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, tu peux pas savoir À QUEL POINT ça me fait plaisir, j'ai les joues toutes rouges, sur le coup j'en ai PLEURÉ (je déteste ce que j'écris...), putain je suis trop ÉMUE, merci, merci! Mais MERCI, MERCI, MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII, C'EST DINGUE, J'AI L'IMPRESSION QUE J'AI DES AILES QUI ME POUSSENT DANS LE DOS, BOUHINHINHINHINNNNNN *rire de macaque*  
Merci. Vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT merci.  
Et si tu veux taper Lulu, fait toi plaisir, c'est un des meilleurs punching ball que j'ai jamais trouvé ^^  
*ignore les hurlements indignés du-dit Lucifer*

Et merci à **Lussynlight** (eyh Lulu XD!) et **Mira-Arien** de m'avoir (déjàààà?) rajoutée en favorite! Merci, vraiment!

**Discalibur** (oui, bah disclaimer vous aviez compris hein...) toussa toussa c'est à Bleach et à Tite Kubo! J'fais juste mumuse! Et Tora la sociopathe et Beni la pétée eh bah, elles sont rien qu'à MOI! (euuuuh... qui en voudrais SÉRIEUX?!)

* * *

**Chapitre 2. En gros, t'es un Pokémon.**

* * *

.

Je m'appelle Tora. Tora tout court. Oui, je sais, pour une humaine métamorphe qui peut prendre la forme d'un tigre, ce n'est pas très original. Mais c'est comme ça que les gens qui m'ont trouvée m'ont appelée. À l'époque j'étais si jeune que je n'en ai quasiment aucun souvenir. Quand ils m'ont trouvée, je vivais sous ma forme féline. Sauf que j'étais loin de faire ma taille actuelle plutôt impressionnante à faire fuir n'importe quel gros lourd du Rukongai avec plus de deux neurones dans la boite vide qui leur sert de crâne. Je vais vous faire ça simple. Aujourd'hui, 350 kg, 1,40m au garot et 3,50m de long. Hier... J'étais en format poche. Je tenais dans la paume d'un homme adulte. C'était il y a si longtemps...

Je suis une enfant abandonnée. Parce que mes parents ne pouvaient pas me nourrir et qu'ils préféraient me laisser crever de faim plutôt que me vendre à des trafiquants de chair humaine. Parce que ma mère a eut peur de cette chose sortie de son ventre capable de devenir un tigre... J'en sais rien. Et je m'en fout. J'ai vécu dans la rue sous la forme d'un vulnérable petit tigrau blanc.

Et ils m'ont trouvée. Planquée que j'étais sous de vagues planches en bois, ces gens m'ont trouvée. Ils m'ont donné un nom, un toit. Après tout ce temps passé comme félin, j'étais enfin humaine. Je pouvais enfin vivre comme une humaine. Et je n'avais plus peur d'être différente.

J'aurais préféré que ces gens me laissent dans cette ruelle.

.

Un jour, j'ai réussit à m'en aller. Je suis partie. Loin, le plus loin possible de cette vie. Pas de bons souvenirs tout ça. Enfin bref. Je n'avais qu'une pensée en tête. Partir et ne jamais revenir. Partir loin de toute cette horreur. Ce ne sont pas le genre de choses que l'ont veut garder à l'esprit. J'étais bien consciente que je ne pourrais pas oublier. C'est impossible d'oublier. De toutes façons, je ne le voulais pas. Ne jamais oublier, ne jamais pardonner. C'est tout.

Mais je voulais au moins laisser ça derrière moi un temps. Me laisser le temps d'accepter ces souvenirs pour pouvoir vivre avec. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sous ma forme féline, qui avait bien grandit entre temps, j'ai couru comme une folle droit devant moi.

Je me sens mieux sous ma forme de tigre, plus en sécurité. En même temps, c'est compréhensif. Une humaine faiblarde contre un tigre des neiges taillé pour le combat et la survie, qui ça étonne? Bref. Après avoir été obligée de rester humaine si longtemps, je me suis réfugiée dans ma forme animale. Et je suis partie le plus loin possible de tout être humain. Ils me répugnaient.

Résultat, je suis arrivée sur les Montagnes noires, cette chaîne en dehors même du Rukongai. En même temps, ces montagnes sont couvertes de bois sauvages et absent de tout contact avec la civilisation. Aucun homme n'y a sa place. La nature y est dangereuse, inhospitalière, meurtrière. Je m'y suis enfoncée. Pour m'y cacher, pour oublier un temps, pour fuir loin de mes congénères humains.

Mais au bout d'un moment... Comment dire? Je ne passais plus mes journées que sur le sommet de ce mur rocheux. De là, j'avais une vue plongeante sur tout le Rukongai. Je pouvais voir Enkei, au pied de la montagne ou même le Seireitei lorsque le temps était dégagé. Et bizarrement, je me sentais nostalgique. J'avais sous les yeux le fait que certains privilégiés pouvaient vivre heureux, en sécurité, avec une famille. J'étais nostalgique... Comment l'expliquer, ça je ne saurais dire exactement. Je suis métamorphe. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Est-ce une anomalie, suis-je un monstre ou mes parents étaient comme moi? Je ne pourrais le dire. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je suis animale... et humaine. Les deux à la fois.

Et quelque part, je pense que ça me manquait. Cette humanité pourrie que je méprisais et que je méprise toujours.

Seulement depuis, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Pas le Prince charmant non... Beni. J'ai rencontré Benikyogai Benitsuki. Et ma vie a changé. Tout simplement.

Un soir que je regardais le Seireitei, j'ai sentit une effluve humaine s'approcher. Et croyez moi, l'humain, ça schlingue. En même temps, des individus pouilleux n'ayant pas vu de savon depuis des décennies on peut pas non plus espérer que ça sente la rose délicate. Restons réalistes. Je les repère à des kilomètres. Alors elle, je pouvais pas la louper. Mais je n'ai pas bougé, je suis restée à ma place.

À l'époque, j'étais si mal dans ma peau que je restais la plupart du temps sous ma forme de tigrau. Ce n'est pas du tout quelque chose que je contrôle mais lorsque je suis faible et moralement aussi en forme que quelqu'un qui se serait rendu compte de la totale stupidité sans fond et incurable de cette putain d'Humanité (ou alors que les numéros du Loto sont truqués), lorsque je suis au plus mal... Je redeviens un bébé tigre vulnérable. C'est comme si, sous cette forme ridiculement faible et vulnérable, je pouvais mieux me cacher. Mieux disparaître aux yeux du monde. Oui, chez nous, on emmerde la logique dans les grandes largeurs... Ça fait longtemps que logique et bon sens ont déserté la misère de ce monde.

La première chose que j'ai vu d'elle, c'est une masse rouge sang tout ébouriffée et pleine de terre. La première chose que j'ai pensé, c'est «depuis quand il y a des champignons mutants à croissance ultra-rapide ici?» En fait, c'était sa tête. Enfin, sa chevelure quoi.

Et sous la lune blafarde, cette chevelure rouge sang était tout simplement magnifique, brillant de doux reflets opalescents. C'était comme un message qui disait au monde «vous voulez m'ignorer, moi qui ne suis rien pour vous qu'une chose insignifiante? essayez donc d'ignorer des cheveux pareils» Elle ne les cachait pas, les portait comme aujourd'hui longs, atteignant la moitié de ses cuisses. Moins discret, tu meurs.

Elle ne m'a pas remarquée tout de suite. Tu m'étonnes, avec ses cheveux -magnifiques les-dits cheveux- dans les yeux, elle devait pas avoir la visibilité du siècle. Pas très au point la nana. J'aurais du fuir, fuir cette humaine que je hais forcément. Ou alors la tuer sur le champ. Cela n'aurait peut-être pas été trop difficile... Mais sans savoir trop pourquoi, j'ai eut la flemme. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je n'avais ni envie de fuir, ni envie de tuer cette fille étrange (qui fait de l'escalade à une heure du mat' sur les montagnes les plus dangereuses de tout Soul Society, sérieux...?)

Comme elle, je crois que j'étais lasse de cette vie, vie de merde, vie sans intérêt. Comme elle, je devais attendre le jour où je cesserais enfin de vivre. Yep, c'était pas la joie à l'époque. En même temps quand on vit, oups, nan rectification, quand on survit au Rukongai, la joie on oublie vite. Mieux vaux penser à survivre qu'à s'amuser. Mais je m'en fous, aujourd'hui, tout ça c'est derrière nous.

Et la première chose que cette gogole intergalactique, cette nana sans aucun instinct de survie, m'a demandé c'est si elle pouvait me faire un câlin. Moi qui me préparait à lui sauter au cou pour l'égorger... En même temps, j'étais persuadée qu'elle allait essayer de me capturer pour me revendre, j'en sais rien. Un tigre des neiges qui parle, ça doit rapporter un sacré paquet de pognon, nan? Bref, j'étais en train de me dire que ça allait encore me foutre plein de sang sur mon cher pelage immaculé (j'en prends un soin fou, je ne suis pas une barbare MOI) et elle, elle me demande un câlin. Un câlin, sérieux... Elle avait fumé quoi elle?

Sur le coup, je suis restée sur le cul. Par habitude, j'ai lâché quasi automatiquement une de mes remarques sèches et acides. Pilote automatique quoi... Je sais pas non plus pourquoi j'ai fini par reprendre ma forme humaine. Ça fait un paquet de trucs que je ne sais pas quand même. Bah, on s'en fout, non? Je crois que je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir, pas à elle. Après tout, si cette fille était une part de l'Humanité, alors j'avais bien envie de reprendre un peu fois en cette Humanité décevante.

Je suis redevenue humaine et elle a posé sur moi un regard. Ce regard. Celui que tous posent sur moi. Je suis... belle. Je le sais, je le vois dans leurs yeux. Et en plus, on m'a appris à charmer les gens, à leur faire voir ma beauté, leur faire voir que ça. Et j'en avais marre de les voir me regarder comme ça. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me regarde comme si j'étais un simple bout de viande, c'est pas des masses agréables... Mais chez Beni, c'était... pas gênant, pas méprisant. Même pas de jalousie. Elle m'a trouvée belle et c'était sa seule pensée. Elle m'a trouvée belle et c'était sa seule pensée. Quelque part, ça m'a touchée.

Et puis c'est Benikyogai (je l'aime bien moi son nom...) hein! Elle me tue cette gonzesse, elle est géniale...

.

-Wow. Tu changes de forme!

Naaaan, sans blague...? Tu viens de le voir sous tes yeux banane. C'était plus fort que moi, elle me faisait trop marrer!

-En fait, t'évolues. T'es un Pokémon quoi!

-Un «Peau qu'est» quoi?!

.

Bon, elle a bien essayé de m'expliquer ce qu'étaient les «Pokémon» mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. Parce qu'entre les Polémon, la télé et les dessins animés, j'ai limite l'impression qu'elle débarque d'une autre galaxie.

* * *

.

.

-Mais grouille bordel!

-Je fais quoi à ton avis! je rugis pendant que Beni me détruit les oreilles à hurler comme une folle, à califourchon sur mon dos de félin.

Bordel, mon ouïe est à peu près cinq fois plus fine sous ma forme animale que sous celle humaine. L'humanité est carrément sous-équipée niveau survie. Et c'est _**ça**_ qui est au sommet de l'évolution? Grosse blague. Ils sont cons ces humains mais au moins ils ont le sens de l'humour. C'est déjà ça!

-Accélère!

Raaaaah, mes pauvres tympans...! Morts trop tôt pour la patrie. Adieu. Nous n'oublierons pas votre sacrifice, petits tympans chéris.

-J'ai l'air d'être en train de tricoter?!

J'ai jamais su tricoter, ceci dit au passage. Tuer, ça c'est dans mes compétences. (entre autre) Tricoter? Faut pas rêver non plus. Plutôt motivée, je continue à dévaler les rochers à toute vitesse. J'vais pas tarder à pulvériser le mur du son si je continue comme ça. J'avoue qu'avec une motivation pareille, je pourrais rattraper Usain Bolt qui aurait des mecs du Ku Klux Klan au cul.

-Putain, il va nous choper!

-Je suis pas aveugle! je beugle.

-Accélèèèèèère!

-J'ai une tronche de Formule 5 sérieux?!

-Formule 1 Tora, Formule_** 1**_!

-On en a rien à battre!

Oui parce que nous, on a un huge hollow qui n'a pas vu d'âme depuis une ou deux décennies visiblement et qui a bien envie de nous croquer en apéritif pile derrière nous. Et en plus il est rapide. Putain de bordel de merde de nique sa maman.

Kami-sama est un enfoiré.

.

.

* * *

Ouais, c'était court quand même...

**Prochain chapitre. Je veux pas me mouilleeeeer!**


	4. Chapitre 3 Je veux pas me mouilleeeeer!

Salut les gens, c'est mouaaaaaaah! (wouhou, scoop du siècle...)

Héhé, nouveau chapiiiitre (nan, nan, sans blague... dis donc, ça me réussit pas des masses de carburer au café moi) Et un IMMENSE merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, **Loupiote**, **Lussynlight**,** Taraimpératrice** et **Zerikya** of course toujours présentes au rendez vous! Ça m'aide vraiment vous savez et dites vous que si j'écris, c'est pour mes lecteurs, ces textes pourraient très bien rester dans mes tiroirs. 171 personnes ont lu le dernier chapitre et seuls 4 m'ont laissé leur avis... Euuuh... Il y a quelqu'un derrière ce que vous lisez hein.

Et merci à tout ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favori, **Loucat**, **ShauynyBlackSheep**, **Hyokichan** et **Sasou22**... Mais vous auriez pu me laisser votre avis non?

**réponse aux revieeeeeews** (merci de m'en laisser, je vous aime-euuuh!) Salut **Taraimpératrice**! (*trop contente de te voir encore à suivre mes gros n'importe quoi*) (ze t'aimeeeeee...) (et faut que j'arrête le café le matin, c'est un peu flippant là...) Luluuuuu, viens là, faut que je te prête à quelqu'un pour que tu serves de punching ball! *hurlements indignés du Maître des Enfers, ulcéré* T'inquiètes, j'vais lui coller deux-trois coups de bazooka dans la tête et il arrêtera de jouer au con... Franchement, c'est trop pratique d'avoir Lucifer à portée de main, jamais vu un mec aussi doué pour tout ce qui est malédictions et poupées vaudous (des fois que t'aurais un prof que t'aime pas...) Eyh, tu sais que Duo d'enfer est un des titres que j'avais envisagés? Wow, t'es trop forte!

Effectivement, tous les chapitres ne seront pas racontés du point de vue de Benikyogai mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça seras indiqué en italique à chaque fois. Et t'inquiétes **Zerikya**... Un flash-back de toute l'histoire de Tora avant qu'elle rencontre Beni est prévu! Et aussi pour le passé de Beni (aah, j'adore sa mère... je vous jure, elle me fait trop bader!)

**Discalibur** dans l'espèce de délire pété que vous allez lire y'a que Benikyogai, Tora et leur potentiel à se foutre toutes seules dans la merde qui sont à moi. Le reste, c'est à Tite Kubo, po à moi!

* * *

**Chapitre 3. Je veux pas me mouilleeeeeer!**

* * *

_._

_30 minutes plus tôt, avant que le huge hollow ne se mette à courser les apéricubes que sont pour lui Benikyogai et Tora._

_._

-Alors, alors?

-Beni... elle gronde, agacée que je la harcèle comme le feraient les impôts devant un vieil avare aigri.

-Quoi? je fait avec une bouille innocente au possible, mon arme secrète contre Tora.

Je le sais, elle résiste pas à cette bouille. Elle peut pas, c'est plus fort qu'elle. Croyez moi, je la connais par cœur! Agacée (bon, soyons honnêtes deux secondes cinquante, ça fait quinze fois en moins de deux minutes que je lui demande aussi) elle tourne sa grosse tête et darde son regard d'un gris profond sur moi, les deux mains accrochées dans sa fourrure pour pas me croûter la gueule. Mine de rien, ça ondule vachement du dos un tigre qui marche. Essayez pas si vous avez le mal de mer, conseil d'amie.

Et là, elle voit ma p'tite tête cro-mignonne (le premier qui dit Cro-Magnon, je lui arrache la tête). Muhéhéhé, je suis machiavélique. Je l'observe, amusée, tenter de résister à ma p'tite bouille innocente et de m'engueuler parce que je commence à la saouler mais... Eh nan, Mesdames et Messieurs sous vos yeux ébahis, Tora la très grande psychopathe, la très grande insensible... qui craque!

Agacée, elle fait claquer sa mâchoire.

-C'est carrément déloyal. grommelle t-elle entre ses crocs, super vexée de s'être fait avoir.

Nom de Dieu, c'est qu'elle a quand même une image de tigre intransigeant et sanguinaire à entretenir!

-Je sais, je sais... je fais, pas peu fière de moi.

M'enfin, c'est quand même la seule à craquer. Une fois, j'étais allée trouver quelques trucs à Enkei, il nous fallait des médocs et il vaux mieux éviter que Tora y remette une moustache sous peine de les voir nous faire un remake de Jeanne d'Arc thermostat 5. Et en sortant de leur bled de ploucs crados je me suis retrouvée face à un gars, genre Mou du Bulbe. Et là, ça loupe pas, le quasi traditionnel «File tout c'que t'as grognasse et j'te violerais p'têt pas» (rire gras) Waah, miracle, cette chose décérébrée est capable de faire une phraaaaase, elle peut parleeeeer, incroyaaaaaaable. Ah, la classe innée des habitants du Rukongai, c'est quand même impressionnant... M'enfin bon, il devait pas être du coin parce que moi, mes cheveux couleur de sang et ma hache qui ne demande rien de mieux que d'étriper à tout va, ma Kamishini d'amour, on est plutôt connus dans le coin. Genre «faites-gaffe-à-la-brute-épaisse-psychopaaaaaathe» gueulé à plein poumons. Enfin, vous voyez le truc quoi.

Et j'avais tellement la flemme de lui enfoncer la lame aiguisée de Kamishini dans la cervelle... Méga flemme. Flemme intergalactique oserais-je même (remarquez quand même que c'est rare que j'ai pas la motivation pour faire péter la cervelle de qui que ce soit) Alors, le tout pour le tout, j'ai essayé de lui faire le coup de la bouille trop mignonne. On sait jamais. Bah...

Il s'est barré en courant, les bras en l'air et hurlant comme s'il avait vu le démon en personne.

Depuis, j'ai des doutes sur la tronche que ça me fait.

Et je me pose aussi de grosses questions quand aux goûts de Tora. Sérieusement.

D'ailleurs, elle continue à déambuler avec la Meute dans les sous-bois des Montagnes noires, la truffe au ras du sol. Non, ils ont pas un torticolis. Et ils sont pas non plus en train de chercher leurs lentilles, des tigres sérieux faut que vous arrêtiez la fumette là... Pour ça, je ne peux pas vraiment les aider dans leur tâche. En fait, ils pistent le Hollow. À l'odorat.

Malgré le taf des shinigamis et les barrières entre le monde matériel et Soul Society, des Hollows parviennent à passer en douce. Visiblement, y'a pas que sur Terre qu'il y a des problèmes d'immigration. On a donc de temps en temps des Hollows qui tapent l'incruste, aucune éducation ces Hollows franchement. En même temps, quand on y réfléchit bien, pour eux, Soul Society et toutes ses âmes... bah ça doit un peu ressembler à la table de Lucullus pour un gars qu'a été nourri au pain sec et à l'eau depuis dix ans. Soul Society = Soul Frigo. (oui, je sais pas dire frigo en anglais, je suis une inculte) Et par dessus ça, notre police anti-immigration, comprenez ces cons de shinigamis branlent que dalle et nous, on sert d'apéro à d'immenses hollows affamés. Moi? Finir en apéro? Ja-mais! Plutôt devenir végétarienne (arrrrrrrg, c'est pire que la mort, naooooon...)! Et bravo l'autorité des shinigamis! Grosse blague.

Enfin, j'vais pas me plaindre. Tora et moi, on adooOOOoore pulvériser du Hollow dans les grandes largeurs. C'est tellement cool. Alors quelque part, moi j'dis rien à foutre que les shinigamis restent le cul bien au chaud dans leur Seireitei bien douillet. Sont pas cons les mecs après tout, pourquoi ils viendraient s'emmerder à venir jusque dans le Rukongai? Ils sont supposés être l'élite, non? Ils se reposent, on s'éclate, la population du Rukongai a tendance à diminuer, c'est tout bénef'!

Du cynisme? Hein, de quoi? Du cynisme? Où ça? Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je vous l'assure!

Bref. J'ai tendance à m'éloigner moi, revenons donc à nos moutons. Qui sont en l'occurrence grands, rayés et carnivores. Toujours assise sur le dos de Tora qui suit plusieurs pistes olfactives et donc marche pas très droit (non, c'est pas qu'elle est bourrée, cette nana a la descente du siècle), je patiente comme je peux. Je crois que je commence à avoir le mal de mer, oskour. Et pour l'instant, la seule chose que j'ai à l'esprit, c'est que je commence à avoir mal aux fesses. Bobo.

Allez Beni ma fille, pense à autre chose. Euh... À quoi...? Oh les jolies pitites fleurs!

…

Ok, ça devient grave là. Les petites fleurs?! Yeurk, je pète un câble! J'aimerais bien sortir ma pierre à polir et en profiter pour affuter encore un peu la lame de Kamishini. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit comme qui dirait l'idée du siècle. Déjà parce que la hache que Maman m'a laissée est une lame «modifiée». Je ne sais pas trop ce que Maman a bricolé avec, et la connaissant, j'ai pas trop envie de savoir, mais en tout cas cette lame est quasi indestructible. En un demi-siècle elle n'a jamais vraiment perdu de son tranchant, ce qui n'est pas normal. Je vous explique rapidement. Normalement, une lame s'émousse, surtout avec le sang et croyez moi, Kamishini a suffisamment tranché de trucs vivants pour vous transformer la mer Rouge en VRAIE mer rouge... Malgré tout ce sang, ma hache ne s'émousse quasiment pas. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre c'est plutôt pratique.

Et puis, le bruit de la pierre à polir qui racle le long de la lame risque fort d'agacer Tora plus qu'autre chose. Ce qui est une mauvaise idée vis-à-vis de ma survie, une fois je l'ai tellement agacée qu'elle a arraché un tronc d'un seul coup de crocs. Juste pour précision, c'était un chêne bicentenaire. Pas glop.

C'est toujours lent et fastidieux de pister le Hollow. Primo, ils ne sont pas non plus si nombreux que ça à passer la frontière vers le garde manger du siècle (nous quoi) et secundo, le Hollow a une très faible odeur. Enfin, c'est ce que la Meute dit, moi j'en sais rien. Je peux à peine faire le minimum syndical c'est-à-dire à peu près repérer une vague odeur de brûlé mais pas plus. Hé! Je ne suis qu'une faible humaine hein! Une faible humaine capable de troncher du Hollow, mouais. Résultat, à chaque fois on galère pour trouver ces saletés de bestioles. Pourraient pas nous attendre tranquillou avec un panneau «réservoir à baston épique» histoire qu'on les repère plus facilement? Une fois qu'on est à environ 30m de la-dite bestiole, c'est bon. En même temps, le jour où on trouvera un Hollow discret hein, ça seras le jour où le pape feras son coming out. C'est con, ça a deux neurones qui se battent en duel, ça gueule non-stop comme un porc qu'on égorge et ça fait 25m de haut (les Hollows hein, pas le pape). C'est moi ou Kami-sama a un sens de l'humour carrément douteux...? Ce mec est un chieur intergalactique, c'est officiel.

Soudain, j'entends Onibi (_feu follet_) une des plus jeunes femelles de la meute, encore toute petite, lâcher un léger feulement. Aussitôt, je relève la tête, les lèvres étirées par un immense sourire tandis que Tora bondit souplement (le sac à patate sur son dos, c'est moi) de rocher en rocher entre les arbres pour rejoindre la petite tigresse. Visiblement, Onibi, âgée d'un an et au long corps souple d'un jaune plutôt pâle, a trouvé une piste.

Sa petite tête délicatement ouvragée dodeline doucement en regardant mon amie, comme pour savoir si elle ne s'est pas trompée. Vu sa taille, sa force, son intelligence et sa couleur, inexistante normalement à Soul Society, l'ensemble des tigres des Montagnes noires considère mon amie comme le chef absolu de la Meute. Tiens, j'aimerais bien voir un mâle à la con tenter de la défier pour prendre sa place de chef... Ouh, ça serait rigolo. Elle le transformerait en pâtée pour chatons en deux secondes top chrono. Et puis, contrairement à Onibi, ça fait des décennies que Tora chasse le Hollow. Chaud devant, le Boss de la pulvérisation des Hollows est dans la place!

De l'immense gueule de tigre de mon amie sort un long râle, comme un très, très, TRÈS gros chat qui se serait mis à feuler.

Bingo.

C'est la bonne piste. Héhé, faites gaffe, Hollow à la con, d'ici quelques instants, vous allez avoir chaud aux fesses...!

-À toi de jouer Beni. me fait mon amie avec sa voix de tigrou trop chou (ou trop flippant, à voir).

Aussitôt, je descends de son dos souplement, lui confie Kamishini parce qu'elle va me gêner, j'enlève mon jinbei et juste habillée de mon hakama resserré par mes soins au niveau de mes mollets et de la bande nouée autour de mes seins, je fais quelques mouvements rapides des bras. Puis je me mets à escalader un des immenses troncs d'arbre à côté de nous. Non, je ne fais pas un strip-tease, pas au beau milieu d'une chasse au Hollow. De toutes façons, plate comme je suis, ça n'aurait pas des masses d'intérêt. Non, là, c'est juste qu'il faut que j'escalade un arbre pour pouvoir repérer cette saloperie de Hollow et si mon jinbei à la con s'accroche à ces fichus branches tordues, je vais m'écraser quinze mètres plus bas, ce que je préférerais quand même éviter.

Pis même, j'aime pas le jinbei, j'préfère me trimballer juste avec la bande et mon hakama, c'est plus agréable. Du sommet de cet arbre, je pourrais le repérer. Je place la plante de mes pieds nus sur l'écorce rugueuse pour avoir une bonne prise puis je m'accroche avec mes mains aux branches, le plus proche possible du tronc pour éviter qu'elles ne cassent sous mon poids. Poussant sur les muscles de mes jambes, je transfère lentement mon poids vers le haut, me tirant à l'aide de mes bras.

Escalader un arbre, c'est super simple. M'enfin, faut que j'arrive à grimper là haut alors il faut que je me concentre un minimum, pas question de finir en compote de pomme aux pieds de Tora. Une fois arrivée au niveau des dernières grosses branches, je lâche un grand sourire. Au dessus de ma tête, que des branches fines et fragiles. Héhé. Ça va être rigolo.

Just call me Tarzan.

.

* * *

_Tora le tigre mutant, une quinzaine de mètres plus bas._

_._

J'aime pas la voir jouer au chimpanzé. Mais alors, vraiment pas. L'homme est pas fait pour escalader des arbres, ça se saurait. À chaque fois, je balise comme une dingue. Et quand elle seras redescendue, elle me lancera son regard «bah tu vois, aucun problème!» comme si elle ne venait pas d'escalader un putain d'arbre. Alors que pour l'instant mon regard gris d'opale fixé sur mon amie qui se tord dans tous les sens de branche en branche en ayant l'air de s'amuser comme une petite folle, moi, j'ai peur.

J'ai peur qu'elle tombe, j'ai peur qu'une branche se brise. J'ai peur qu'elle se fasse mal, cette espèce d'andouille finie, bordel de merde!

Agacée, je me mets à faire des mouvements circulaires au pied de cet arbre, attendant que Benikyogai-le-macaque finisse par repérer l'autre Hollow décérébré qu'on va se faire un plaisir d'éclater dans les grandes largeurs. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter. Lui faire confiance, bla-bla-bla, ce genre de conneries, tout ça, tout ça... M'enfin, j'aurais l'air bien conne lorsque Beni se seras transformée en compote pile sous mes yeux! En colère, je continue à tourner autour de cette saleté de tronc.

Soudain, quelque chose me tapote l'épaule. Surprise, je relève ma grosse tête. Et croise le regard de Gyomo (_cauchemar_). Gyomo est un tigre, membre de notre Meute (je précise que le nom vient de Benikyogai, soi disant à cause de la couleur sombre de son pelage... hem). Il est assez jeune mais contrairement aux autres tigres de son âge, il n'est pas né parmi nous. Un jour, il nous as rejoint et depuis, il fait partie intégrante de la Meute. Ça a été un peu compliqué de l'intégrer, surtout avec Beni mais aujourd'hui, Gyomo est de la famille. Pour un tigre, il est assez grand mais toujours plus petit que moi quand même. Faut pas déconner non plus. Ses membres sont assez fins et son pelage est sombre de sorte que l'on distingue à peine ses rayures. C'est pour ça que Benikyogai l'a appelé comme ça (nan, sérieux «cauchemar» faut le faire...) Et aussi pour l'emmerder je crois. Ces deux là passent leur temps à se chercher, de vrais gamins. Elle l'attaque à coups de hache et lui à coups de griffe. J'les laisse se taper dessus, me manque plus que du pop-corn et c'est parfait.

En même temps, la première fois où j'ai vu Gyomo, il essayait de croquer la tête de MA Beni. Sur le coup, je l'ai envoyé fusionner avec un mur et il a pris plutôt cher. Celui qui touche à un cheveux de Benikyogai, c'est pas compliqué. Je lui ARRACHE LA TÊTE. Voilà. Simple et efficace. Donc pas touche à ma pote.

Du bout du museau, Gyomo pousse doucement mon épaule. Je le vois à son regard, il essaye de me rassurer. De me dire de faire confiance à l'autre gogole qui fait l'acrobate dans l'arbre. Je soupire. Il faut que je me calme, il a raison. Sa longue queue sombre fouette l'air derrière lui puis il s'écarte de son pas long et souple. Allez, faut que je fasse confiance à Beni.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'ait jamais fait ça de toute sa vie. J'sais pas qui est son père mais ça devait être un acrobate de première classe, c'est pas possible autrement. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est sa mère qui lui a appris à être une des meilleures monte-en-l'air des districts du centre du Rukongai. Nan, pas une pute merde, une cam-bri-o-leu-se! Les districts du coin? Y'a rien à faucher! En gros, elle est capable de s'introduire dans n'importe lequel bâtiment puis se tirer avec l'argenterie et les bijoux avant que ses pauvres victimes n'aient capté qu'ils se faisaient cabrioler dans les grandes largeurs.

Je me demande quand même quelle éducation sa mère lui a filé. «Tu seras malhonnête ma fille!» pour quelqu'un qui est né au Seireitei, ça craint quand même un peu.

.

* * *

_Benitsuki-le-macaque_.

.

Saleté de feuilles. Et saleté de branches aussi tant qu'on y est. J'ai la jambe droite tendue au possible et les doigts de pieds qui tiennent sur une branche à moitié pétée. Mon dos est cambré vers l'arrière pour répartir mon poids du mieux que je peux et éviter de tomber, mon bras gauche est tendu dans le vide pour équilibrer ma posture, carrément acrobatique et ma jambe gauche... bah je suis en grand écart à quinze mètres au dessus du sol quoi. Je veux bien être souple mais là, j'ai quand même _un peu _mal. Bobo...

M'en fout (ou pas en fait) parce que d'où je suis, je peux voir notre putain de futur punching ball. Alors, voyons voir, voyons voir... Et merde. Faut que je redescende. Et vite, très vite.

D'un seul coup, je me laisse à moitié tomber de branche en branche comme une dingue.

-TORA! je beugle. C'est un huge hollow!

-Bah quoi? qu'elle me fait avec sa tête «putain espèce de gogole, descends pas aussi vite, suicidaire à la manque!». Ça seras plus rigolo si c'est un huge... On en a déjà eut plein, où est le problème?

-Il nous a repéré!

-Tant mieux! jubile t-elle avec son sourire carnassier. Ça nous évitera d'avoir à se rapprocher comme des Sioux.

-Putain Tora, il arrive en volant!

-En... répète ma pote, un peu hébétée avant de saisir. Oh merde!

-Boulette! je beugle en bondissant sur son dos tandis que le rugissement de ce qui devait être notre proie avant qu'on capte que cette saleté volait hors d'atteinte de nos techniques de chasse vrille l'air derrière nous.

.

* * *

_Retour au passage où Tora se prend pour une Formule 1 avec Benikyogai sur son dos._

_._

Le Hollow hurle d'un long cri bestial, absolument furieux de ne pas réussir à nous attraper. Ses longues ailes déployées de toute leur largeur, la créature vole juste au dessus de nous, toujours galopant comme des folles. Tora zigzague dans tous les sens pour éviter que l'horreur volante ne nous croque, moi trimballée dans tous les sens sur son dos.

-Sème-le bordel!

-Nan, nan! lâche t-elle sarcastique en dévalant la pente. On le laisse nous attraper! J'ai l'air de faire quoi sérieuuuuuux?!

-Faut qu'on se planque!

-Où?!

-La rivière! Saute!

-T'as fumé quoi putain?!

-Il pourra pas nous suivre! Saute j'te dis!

-T'es malade!

-T'as une autre idée peut-être?!

-Je veux pas me mouilleeeeeeeer!

Et d'un coup, Tora bande les muscles surpuissants de ses pattes épaisses et bondit brutalement dans les airs, direction la-dite rivière pleiiiine d'eau toute mouillée dix mètres plus bas, cette saleté de huge Hollow pile derrière nous avec sa gueule pleine de crocs. Aussitôt, nous chutons comme deux boulets dans le vide en beuglant de toute la force de nos poumons et esquivant un énième coup de dents de notre poursuivant.

Je lâche le dos de Tora en me laissant tomber dans le vide et celle ci se métamorphose de justesse pile avant de percuter l'eau dans une immense gerbe glacée. Sous sa forme de tigre, beaucoup trop musclée, elle se noierait. Sa masse musculaire féline est telle qu'elle ne peut quasi pas nager et coule à pic sans pouvoir remonter à la surface.

Quand je dis rivière... pensez pas joli petit cours d'eau tout mignon avec des petites pâquerettes sur le côté pour faire joli mais belle saleté qui dévale la pente de la montagne à toute vitesse comme un monstre aquatique.

Le choc avec l'eau gelée m'assomme à moitié. L'eau froide se referme aussitôt autour de moi, violente et brutale, et chasse d'un seul coup l'air de mes poumons. Avant que je ne puisse réagir et nager vers la surface, le courant sauvage me heurte brutalement, m'attirant d'un seul coup vers le bas, alourdie par le poids de Kamishini dans mon dos, m'empêchant totalement de réagir. Bordel! Tentant de perdre le moins d'oxygène possible encore présent dans mes poumons, je me laisse porter par le courant rapide, trimballée dans tous les sens sans pouvoir faire grand chose.

De toute façon, je ne peux pas lutter contre les forces sauvages de ces montagnes. La nature fait ce qu'elle veut et l'homme doit s'adapter ou mourir, voilà tout. Ça fait trente ans que je vis ici, je connais la géographie de ces lieux par cœur. Cette «rivière» passe par une certaine accalmie, pas loin de là où nous avons sauté en mode kamikaze suicidaires folles furieuses, une sorte de bassin naturel. Les 50m qui m'en séparent sont franchis en quelques secondes, moi sous l'eau, incapable de distinguer le haut du bas et les poumons en feu. Brusquement, l'eau se calme et je peux enfin sortir ma tête de cette flotte glaciale. Immédiatement, ma bouche s'ouvre en grand et j'avale goulûment de longues bouffées d'air froid comme une folle.

L'esprit hagard, je crache et je tousse toute cette flotte qui m'empêche de respirer. Je profite de l'accalmie de ce bassin pour battre des bras et des pieds afin de me maintenir comme je peux à la surface. Lentement, je parviens à nager jusqu'à la rive comme je peux. Exténuée, je parviens à me hisser pâteusement sur les rochers épais qui bordent ce bassin. Encore hébétée, je me met à tousser frénétiquement pour expulser ce qui reste de flotte dans mes bronches. D'un geste tremblant du dos de la main, je remet mes longues mèches de cheveux écarlates dans mon dos et je me redresse, cherchant fébrilement Tora du regard. Oh merde...

Le tigre qu'elle est est beaucoup trop musclé, beaucoup trop lourd pour pouvoir nager, si elle tombe dans l'eau ainsi sans parvenir à reprendre sa forme humaine, cette masse la ferait couler à pic. Autour de moi, rien ne bouge excepté les feuilles des arbres et ces flots gelés.

-TORAAAAA! je hurle d'un seul coup, ne la voyant nulle part.

Putain, c'est pas vrai... Mon rythme cardiaque commence à s'accélérer. C'est moi qui lui ai appris à nager mais bon, soyons honnêtes, je suis moi même très loin des JO. Je sais flotter et éviter de trop me noyer mais pas vraiment plus. Pour l'instant, je ne la vois à aucun endroit, aucune trace de mon amie.

-TORA! j'appelle une nouvelle fois à pleins poumons.

Commençant à paniquer, je bondis de rocher en rocher, trempée de la tête aux pieds et Kamishini pendant dans mon dos, la cherchant partout du regard.

Où est-elle...? Mais dites moi où elle est...

.

.

.

* * *

Aaaaaaah, ça m'avait manqué les suspens à la con... Nyhéhé, j'adore les cliffhangers.

Qu'est-ce que vous...? Eyh! Nan! Faites pas çaaaa!

REPOSEZ TOUT DE SUITE CES COUTEAUUUUUUX! *se barre en courant à toute vitesse*

.

Vous me laissez une review... ? *fait des grands yeux de Bambi absolument trop craquants (vous ne pouvez pas résister, mwahaha, je suis machiavélqiue...)* *tend une assiette de cookies pour convaincre ses lecteurs* Pleeeease...? *-*

* * *

**prochain chapitre. Idée! du! siècle!**


	5. 4 Idée! du! siècle!

SALUT LES GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS, PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

-La vache, si tu te mets à hurler dès le début, on est pas rendus...

*se jette à plat ventre après avoir collé un coup de boule à Lucifer*

Nan, sérieusement désolée mais hier j'ai pas pu poster, pas moyen de mettre la main sur tout le début de mon manuscrit (voui passque je suis un gros dino qui écrit tous ses textes sur papier avant de les taper sur ordi) (à moi toute seule, je suis responsable de la déforestation de tout un pan de l'Amazonie... j'ai honte) Résultat, j'ai dû réécrire tout le début et Dieu que j'ai horreur de ça... Enfin bon, voilà ce nouveau chapitre! Je sais, je sais, c'est lent... Mais ça arrive! Et la semaine prochaine, bastoooooon!

**réponse aux reviiiieeeeeeeews**! Merci à **Lussynlight**! (promis je réponds à ton MP dès que j'ai le temps!) Et revoilà** Taraimpératrice**! T'sais que je t'aime toi? Toujours présente, ça fait chaud au cœur sérieux! Tu verras Lulu est SUPER efficace quand il s'agit d'emmerder des profs! Ma prof de maths hurle de trouille dès qu'elle entend quelqu'un approcher maintenant... Nyéhéhé! C'est ça la qualité made in Lucifer! Ce mec est capable de faire chialer Himmler himself alors crois moi, ton prof d'anglais il va en faire de la compote, hein mon Lulu! "Je rends pas service te méprend pas, j'accepte juste de torturer quelqu'un." Mais oui, mais oui... Mouhéhéhé, mais moi aussi j'aime mes suspens! Encore que, j'ai fait soft jusque là nan? *se planque dans son armure médiévale des fois que on sait jamais* Je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris avec le coup de la tête mimi de Beni qui fait hurler de trouille une grosse brute du Rukonngai, mon cerveau est partit en freestyle tout seul... J'sais pas, ça m'a fait marrer ^^ Et le prochain chapitre du Regard de l'aveugle sortira samedi je pense vu les cours que je me tape demain...

Salut à mes lecteurs à travers le monde, c'est ouf de voir que je suis lue au **Canada** (ça fait looooiiiinnn!), en** Islande** (wow!), en **Turquie**, aux **Pays-Bas**, en **Belgique** (Belgiiiiiiiiiique!) en** Tunisie** et même en** Chine** (c'est de l'autre côté de la Terre O.O) !

**Discalibur** (passqu'on change pas une bonne habitude) je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers de **Bleach** à Tite Kubo et faire mumuse avec! Y'a que Benikyogai et Tora qui sont à mwaaaaah! pis Gyomo... (retenez bien le nom de ce tigre, héhé) (j'dis ça, j'dis rien)

P.S.: j'ai relu ce chapitre en écoutant la B.O. de Doctor Who. Je sais, vous en avez rien à foutre mais hé! c'était cool! Pis cette série est trop cool, vouala.

* * *

**Chapitre 4. Idée! du! siècle! **

* * *

Rien. Je ne vois rien du tout. Dégoulinante de cette eau glacée, je cherche avidement Tora du regard. Où que je pose mes prunelles foncées, je ne vois rien, pas la moindre trace de mon amie. Je ne la vois vraiment nulle part. Ma métamorphe est aussi absente de mon champ de vision que la morale l'est du monde politique. C'est impossible qu'elle se soit noyée, impossible, totalement impossible, absolument impossible... Elle était sous sa forme humaine lorsqu'elle est tombée dans la rivière, je le sais, je l'ai vue! Tora avait sa forme humaine, pas sa forme animale, je l'ai vue heurter l'eau en bipède! Ces rivières qui dévalent nos montagnes sont dangereuses bien sûr mais nous le savons parfaitement et ce, mieux que quiconque. Même si ces montagnes sont hostiles et inhospitalières, c'est chez nous. Et on sait parfaitement qu'il ne sert à rien de lutter contre ce courant et que la seule solution est de se laisser bêtement porter jusqu'à ce bassin. Et ça, Tora le sait aussi bien que moi. Il faut juste avaler une immense goulée d'air et tenir sans s'étouffer...

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne ressort pas...? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois pas sa tête et son regard furieux d'avoir du plonger dans cette saleté de flotte et ses cheveux blancs en pétard émerger de l'eau, là, juste devant moi...? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne la vois pas...?

-TORAAAAAAAA!

Cette fois, je me met vraiment à paniquer. J'ai peur, peur pour elle, peur pour sa vie. Sans faire vraiment attention je lâche une longue bordée d'insultes à mi-voix. D'une suite de bonds agiles de cailloux en cailloux froid, je remonte la berge sur tout le long de ce bassin calme tout en continuant à l'appeler de toute la force de mes poumons. Dans mon dos, Kamishini ne cesse de rebondir mollement, heurtant le bas de mon dos par à-coups.

-TORA!

Allez putain de rivière, rends moi ma pote bordel, rends moi ma pote... De mon regard vif, je tente de percer la surface des flots pour essayer de distinguer sa silhouette, où qu'elle soit. Mais rien à faire, cette rivière charrie des tonnes de boues et diverses particules végétales à la con, on n'y voit rien du tout! Que dalle, c'est aussi sombre que le cul d'une nonne!

Sentant mon cœur qui se met à battre la chamade, je m'arrête, les mains serrées le long de mes bras fins et musclés, comme pour me rassurer un peu pathétiquement. Il faut que je me calme, il faut que je me calme... Allez Benitsuki, du calme. Ce n'est pas en paniquant que je vais la retrouver. Et puis merde! C'est Tora bordel de chiotte, et c'est pas une petite rivièrette à la con qui va avoir la peau de ma pote, y'a rien qui peut l'avoir, elle est in-des-tru-cti-ble croyez moi, foi de moi-même! Je me force à prendre deux longues inspirations histoire de calmer un peu mes tremblements.

Con-cen-tra-tion! Passque là, faut que j'arrive à me rappeler tout ce que Tora m'a appris avec la Meute... Et sans me planter, ouhloulou , ça va être dur. D'un geste rapide, je colle mon index et mon majeur côte à côte de ma main droite avant de venir plaquer ces deux doigts sur ma langue puis je referme mes lèvres dessus en laissant seulement un petit interstice pour que le sifflement puisse passer. Puis de toute la force de mes poumons, je siffle. Le son suraigu vrille aussitôt l'air, appel à toute la Meute. Croyez moi, vu la force de ce sifflement et leur ouïe vingt fois plus sensible que celle de la simple humaine que je suis, ils vont débarquer comme si ils avaient le feu au cul.

Lorsque cette saleté de huge hollow a commencé à nous courser en gueulant comme un supporter de foot complètement fou furieux un soir de Coupe du monde, on s'est tous éclatés dans diverses directions histoire de ne pas offrir une cible groupée à l'autre affamé qui avait bien envie de nous croquer pour péter son régime forcé sans âmes. Ces bestioles font vraiment pas attention à leur ligne, c'est d'un pathétique... Et après, on se plaint de l'obésité dans le monde! Bah si on laisse les Hollows bouffer tout ce qui bouge aussi...!

À peine l'appel sifflé a t-il franchi mes lèvres serrées que j'entends plusieurs rugissements s'élever des bois alentours, signe qu'ils m'ont entendue et qu'ils arrivent de toute la vitesse de leurs muscles félins surdéveloppés et surpuissants. Quelques secondes après, je vois nos tigres débarquer un par un, babines retroussés et avides de bouffer du Hollow. Oui, les grands félins ont du mal à adorer l'idée de se faire courser comme de vulgaires moutons. En même temps, je les comprends, j'ai moi aussi moyennement apprécié l'expérience. Eh, c'est que ça a sa fierté un tigre. Et croyez moi, ce hollow va prendre cher. Héhé. Bien fait pour sa gueule de mutant dégénéré!

La Meute se regroupe autour de moi, grondante et menaçante, comme attendant mes ordres et le museau dans l'air cherchant leur chef de meute qu'ils ne trouvent pas.

Mon regard se pose sur Gyomo. Cette sale bête... Un jour, j'étais en train de chercher du bois sec histoire de pas finir en glaçons une fois l'hiver venu et d'un seul coup, jaillissant de nulle part comme un démon des Enfers sans que j'ai rien vu venir, cet énorme tigre sombre me saute dessus avec un objectif très, mais alors vraiment_ très_ simple: détacher ma tête de mes épaules. Merci t'es gentil mon gros, mais tu laisses mon crâne sur le sommet de mon corps! Sympathique pour une première rencontre en tout cas... Saleté de bestiole!

Sans faire plus que ça attention à moi, Gyomo me dépasse rapidement pour se jeter d'un seul coup dans l'eau plate et froide de ce bassin. Ouhlà, ça y est, il veut se suicider cet abruti fini...? Une prise conscience brutale que crever est un service à rendre à l'Humanité peut-être...? (enfin, à ME rendre quoi, l'Humanité j'en ai carrément rien à carrer) C'est pas tout à fait le moment mais... Je suis pas vraiment contre en même temps. Crève sale bête.

Puis je vois soudainement sa grosse tête sortir d'un seul coup dans une grande gerbe froide, quelque chose de pâle et long entre les dents. T'as vraiment l'impression que c'est le moment de pêcher, carpette débile?

…  
PUTAIN DE MERDE, CE TRUC C'EST LE BRAS DE TORA!

Comme une folle, je me précipite vers le félin qui peine à se maintenir à flot avec Tora inconsciente, ses longs cheveux blanchâtres qui s'étalent mollement dans les flots et ses pattes sous l'eau qui glissent sur la berge et attrape d'un mouvement vif et sûr le torse de mon amie qui flotte indolemment, totalement dans les vapes. Les mains sous ses aisselles fines, je la tire hors de l'eau tandis que Gyomo se laisse glisser un peu plus dans l'eau. Aucun souci à se faire pour mon pote le manteau de fourrure, les tigres sont comme les panthères, ils savent très bien nager et adorent l'eau (Tora n'est PAS un tigre normal au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore remarqué). Il va nager pépère jusqu'à une autre rive et sortir tranquillement, pas de problème pour sa face de cauchemar. À mon avis, il a dû repérer son odeur (m'enfin, sous l'eau... enfin bref, j'en sais rien) ou quelque chose du genre, coincée qu'était Tora sous ces rochers à la con.

Merde! Mais pourquoi j'ai eut cette idée à la con de sauter à l'eau moi aussi?! Deux neurones Beni, DEUX! Pas plus! Sérieusement, si il existait une palme d'Or de l'être à mononeurone le plus con de la création, je la gagnerai direct! Et haut la main en plus!

Toujours inquiète de son manque de réaction, je l'allonge délicatement de tout son long, le dos légèrement courbé vers l'arrière sur le haut d'un rocher pour ouvrir ses poumons au maximum. Elle est encore inconsciente mais en apposant deux doigts fébriles le long de sa jugulaire, je peux sentir son poul, normal bien qu'un peu rapide. Folle de joie, je me met à beugler un tonitruant «NIQUE TA MAMAN CONNARD DE HOLLOW AILÉ, BWAHAHA!» à pleine voix tout en la secouant comme un prunier (dans les pommes le prunier) (je sais, mon sens de l'humour est imparable) Elle a juste bu un peu trop d'eau, elle va bien, Tora va bien! Tora va bieeeen!

Elle a bu trop d'eau. Hin hin... Tora est capable d'avaler trois bouteilles de vodka cul sec sans que ça lui cause le moindre problème et il lui suffit de quelques gorgées d'eau et la voilà K.O. Ici, on emmerde la logique. Et on aime ça.

Bougée dans tous les sens, elle se met soudain à tousser violemment, l'eau ressortant enfin de ses bronches. L'eau remonte, la laissant enfin respirer mais au passage, elle provoque des spasmes incontrôlés de son torse qui souhaite avant tout expulser ce qui empêche l'air d'atteindre ses poumons. Puis d'un coup sec, toujours étalée comme une étoile de mer albinos sur la berge froide et grise, Tora se libère de ma poigne dans un spasme violent pour se retourner brusquement vers le sol et cracher tout cette saleté de flotte. Haletante et le corps tremblant, elle se met à quatre pattes pour éjecter tout ce qui encombre ses poumons. D'ailleurs, si elle continue comme ça elle va finir par recracher _aussi _ses poumons... Ce qui serait con quand même, ça peut servir ces machins là.

M'enfin, je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour elle, elle parvient à insulter la Terre entière, la mère du hollow, les hérissons et de l'endroit de l'anatomie de cette dernière où elle se ferait une joie de caser les-dites bêbêtes piquantes, la rivière qui mériterait de se faire polluer par quinze Tchernobyls visiblement «histoire de lui apprendre la politesse» et ces putains de cailloux à la con qu'il faudrait carrer dans le cul des hérissons avant de les foutre dans un coin précis de la pauvre génitrice du Hollow... Juste. Pourquoi les hérissons, qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent foutre dans cette histoire? Pauv' chtites bêbêtes.

-Putain de bordel de merde de nique sa race l'enculé de sa mère... lâche Tora à mi-voix en se redressant, plutôt pantelante.

Gloups. Plus elle est en colère, plus elle colle des insultes les unes à la suite des autres et peu importe si ça veut plus rien dire. Donc là, hiiii, panique à bord dans ma cervelle atrophiée, c'est mauvais signe pour mon matricule!

-Ça va...? je lâche timidement, juste histoire d'être sûre qu'elle est bien opérationnelle.

-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes. fait-elle sarcastique. Je replonge dans une rivière furieuse sociopathe et sanguinaire qui veut me génocider la face quand tu veux!

Ah passque maintenant les rivières ont des pulsions meurtrières... Au secours.

-Idée! Du! Siècle! lâche t-elle soudain en essorant violemment ses longs cheveux blancs épais, dégoulinants d'eau. Je dé-tes-te la flotte putain! Fait chieeeer, merde-euh!

Ah bah forcément, si c'est pour t'y noyer...

Gyomo, qui s'est rapproché de nous trempé de A à Z, trempé comme une éponge et le poil ébouriffé (roooh, une chtite boule de poil cro mimi), frotte doucement sa grosse tête contre la hanche de Tora en ronronnant lourdement, heureux de la revoir en bon état. Touchée par l'attention de la grosse peluche, mon amie commence à gratter derrière les oreilles et il se met à ronronner plus fort, tout content. Tss, espèce de carpette faux-cul... Enfin, je devrais arrêter d'être aussi puérile, sans lui Tora serait encore coincée sous ces rochers. Et moi je ne l'aurais pas trouvée à temps. Gyomo, toujours en train de se faire câliner darde son regard sombre sur moi. Ouhlà, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui...? Amusé, il retrousse ses babines, les longs doigts de mon amie en train de lui gratouiller les oreilles. Le con! Il me montre les crocs!

Profite bien de tes papouilles saleté parce qu'un de ces quatre, tu vas finir en manteau de fourrure pour Bibi, promis, juré, craché. Quoi, me regardez pas comme ça! Je suis pas jalouse d'abord. Même pas vrai.

-On fait quoi...? je fait en tentant d'ignorer le fait qu'un tigre au pelage sombre semble se foutre de ma gueule dans les grandes largeurs.

Ce qui n'est pas simple reconnaissons le. Y m'énerve-euh! Saleté de carpette!

Tora redresse son torse d'un seul coup, une lueur de psychopathe névrosé au fond de ses pupilles grises, envoyant voleter quelques mèches immaculées lourdes d'eau. Un ricanement dangereux étire ses belles lèvres fines.

-J'ai l'air d'avoir besoin de me reposer peut-être?!

-Euh, tu veux une réponse honnête...?

-Nan, ce que je veux, c'est la tête de cette connasse de bestiole à la con baignant dans son sang. On va lui faire sa fête à cet enculé de première, bordel de merde! Il a OSÉ me foutre à la flotte...?

Euh en fait, c'est pas à cause de moi qu'elle a sauté...? Surtout, Beni ferme ta gueule. Ferme ta gueule pour de bon. Elle lâche un rire flippant. Genre vraiment flippant. Celui qui convaincrait Stalone de se foutre au tricot et à la danse classique pour le restant de ses jours. Flippant hein?

-Bah pas de problème! J'suis trempée comme une mouette dans du mazout bordel! J'vais lui faire payer ça, il va souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter cet espèce de connard volant! Il me suppliera et moi, hin hin, je me ferais un plaisir de le torturer leeeeentement jusqu'à ce que son cœur lâche sous la douleur...

Tora fait peur par moments je trouve. Pas vous?

-Hem, c'est un hollow, il parle pas... je fais tout de même remarquer.

-Hin hin... lâche t-elle avec un immense sourire sadique à foutre la trouille aux meilleurs bourreaux de la Gestapo. Bah tant pis pour lui alors!

-Bon! je fait en m'étirant rapidement et la coupant avant qu'elle ne commence à détailler tout son programme de pure psychopathe tortionnaire (la dernière fois, j'ai recraché toutes mes tripes, elle est vraiment très imaginative et elle décrit très, trop bien). On l'appelle comment celui-là?

Attention, nouveau délire en approche. Je précise juste, avant que notre connerie vous désespère une nouvelle fois. À chaque fois qu'on s'attaque à un hollow, on lui donne un nom. Ouais, je sais c'est con mais bon, c'est juste une petite tradition à nous. Certain ont pour tradition de mettre un sapin chez eux pour Noël (jamais capté le principe), d'enlever leur chapeau lorsqu'ils entrent dans un bâtiment (jamais capté non plus), de s'habiller en noir lorsque quelqu'un meurt (c'est d'un triste!)... Bah nous on baptise les hollows qu'ont va transformer en hachis-parmentier. Chacun son truc. On s'en fout, c'est marrant. Pis bon, on est toutes seules dans le coin alors on fait ce qu'on veux. Na.

Et franchement, qui viendrait dire à la grosse brute armée d'une hache de combat entraînée par sa mère depuis qu'elle sait marcher et à une tarée sociopathe assoiffée de sang capable de se transformer en machine à tuer et à torturer ultra-efficace ce qu'elles doivent faire...? À part un suicidaire désespéré et masochiste s'entend.

-Mmm...

Tora réfléchit, un de ses doigts aux ongles cassés posé sur ses lèvres rondes et pulpeuses.

-Pas d'idée là, tout de suite...

D'un geste sec, je tord ma longue chevelure écarlate pour tenter de l'essorer le plus possible. Ah, les cheveux longs c'est classe mais il y a plus pratique quand même. Pour l'instant, j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir une serpillière sur le crâne plutôt qu'une magnifique chevelure étincelante de princesse Disney. Pourquoi tout est plus simple dans les dessins animés, sérieux? Je vais vous dire, le jour où Tora et moi on chope Kami-sama, croyez moi, il va prendre cher. Surtout que ma pote peut faire d'une imagination à vous remplir l'univers en expansion dès qu'il s'agit de faire hurler quelqu'un. Ça peut foutre la trouille, m'enfin, vu le sens de l'humour de Kami-sama... Il le mérite. Vous trouvez pas?

-Ohoh! je fais en rigolant. T'as pas d'idée pour baptiser l'autre cochon volant, là?

-Ça va, ça va. réplique t-elle en reprenant sa forme de tigre.

-Vas-y mollo sur tes transformations quand même...

-T'inquiètes, je peut encore gérer.

Parce que oui, faut pas déconner non plus sur le niveau de coolitude et de badassitude de la métamorphose. Ça serait trop beau sinon. Z'avez déjà oublié nos vies de merde, Kami-sama et son goût douteux pour tout complexifier? (faites gaffe à Alzheimer) Si Tora se métamorphose trop souvent à intervalles trop proches, ça la fatigue. Beaucoup. Mine de rien, ça demande quand même une sacrée énergie de passer d'une forme à l'autre.

Je suis aussi douée en sciences que les hommes politiques le sont pour l'honnêteté mais je me doute bien que prendre 300kg en dix secondes n'est pas vraiment quelque chose d'anodin. En tout cas, quand elle redevient humaine, c'est carrément le régime du siècle. Weight Watchers et les autres arnaqueurs en puissance qui font croire aux femmes qu'elles sont trop grosses et qui ne font rien maigrir d'autre que leur compte en banque peuvent aller se rhabiller. -300kg en 2sec! Champ-champ-champion!

Moi je dis, respect.

Donc, pour revenir à ce que je vous disais, il vaux mieux qu'elle évite de se métamorphoser trop souvent dans un laps de temps trop court parce qu'après elle est claquée. Euh, pour vous donner une idée c'est comme si elle avait courut un marathon en sprint absolu d dans une montagne escarpée parce qu'à plat, bah c'est pas rigolo. Et Tora claquée, ça fait peur. Enfin, encore plus peur que quand elle est en forme. Parce que quand elle est fatiguée, elle boufferait un T-Rex cru après l'avoir décapité à mains nues pour se passer les nerfs et le pire, c'est que je n'exagère même pas. Promis juré. Donc heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de T-Rex à Soul Society sinon ça ferait un bail que ceux ci se seraient fait génocider par une certaine psychopathe aux cheveux blancs-bleutés. Ça se trouve, c'est pour ça que les dinos ont disparu... Suicide collectif pour échapper à Tora... C'est logique comme théorie je trouve.

-Putain, je déteste la flotte... grommelle t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-T'es au courant qu'en théorie les tigres adorent l'eau? je fais remarquer, moqueuse.

-J'encule la théorie. Et c'est pas normal d'aimer l'eau!

-Hem. Et c'est le tigre de 370kg, blanc comme neige, qui me sort que c'est «pas normal»?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux! fait-elle en ricanant, ce qui a pour effet très éprouvant pour les nerfs de révéler sa dentition acérée (ou alors, vu ces dents, les dinosaures ont eut peur de la concurrence, paf suicide collectif, ça se tient aussi). C'est pas ma faute, j'adore être l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

-J'vois ça, ouais! je rigole. Et donc, pas d'idées pour le nom de notre pote le futur cadavre de hollow?

-Mmf.

-Tu te rouilles ma vieille!

-Tss, la ferme, c'est cette flotte à la con qui a perturbé mes neurones.

-Quels neurones?!

-Hé! fait-elle avec son grand sourire carnassier. Ça va, fait pas ta maligne! T'as une idée toi?

-Mmm, j'sais pas... Jean-Claude?

-Plus naze, t'as pas?

-Bah quoi, y'en avait bien un qu'on avait baptisé Germaine-Huguette...

-Ouais, ouais... M'enfin, on a aussi eut Louis XIV, Couilles, Chachat, Polpot, Dentifrox 2000, Hell Angel, Marc-Antoine-Daniel, Ressuscitator, Princesse-Nounours...

-Ok, ok. Bon, réfléchissons deux secondes.

-Pas plus! ricane Tora.

-Viens on l'appelle Steak.

Tora sous sa forme de tigre lâche un rire nerveux.

-Vendu.

.

.

* * *

Eeeeet au prochain chapitre... séquence tricot! Nantapezpasokjesors. Séquence baston of course! Mouhéhéhéhé!

Et oui, Tora est plutôt vulgaire et violente quand elle est de mauvais poil, j'l'adore. Bah en même temps la pauvre! Elle est tombée dans la flotte è.é Je me suis littéralement éclatée sur les noms du Hollow. J'avais aussi songé à M&M's, Adolf, Troud'balle, . Pauvre Steak...

Eh au fait Zeri, t'as repéré la petite référence que j'ai fait à un de tes MP *-* ? (hey, désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!)

À mercredi prochaiiiiiiin!

.

* * *

**Chapitre 5. Faut pas sous estimer Newton, pauvre pomme.**


	6. Ch 5 Sous-estime pas Newton

Salut à vous, ô géniaux lecteurs!

(yep, j'commence avec un peu de faux-cul-isme histoire de pas me faire lapider vu que j'ai pas posté hier) (pardooooooon, j'ai pas euuuut le teeeeeemps! *se jette à plat ventre*) Marre des profs qui se rajoutent des heures de cours, juste parce qu'ils trouvent que les élèves ont pas l'air d'avoir saisi toute la distinction évangélique entre le domaine spirituel et temporel... Mais on en a rien à baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattre! Laisse nous rentrer chez nouuuuus connaaaaaard! (la prochaine fois qu'il nous fait le coup, on l'étouffe avec ses cours, ça lui apprendra à faire du zèle)

**réponse aux revieeews!** Merci à **Zerikya**, toujours aussi géniale (elle était cool hein ma référence!) (ça y est, j'ai écouté le thème de Ten... bah j'ai adoré! Et j'ai pleuré... BOUINNNN, TEEEEN, CH'EST TROP TRIIIISTE!), à **Lussynlight** qui review à chaque fois (respect!) et bien sûr à **Taraimpératrice**! *courbette de Lucifer* "Désigne moi ta victime et je me ferais une joie de lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde, crois moi, ça seras magnifique..." Lulu, du calme avec tes tendances de fou furieux psychopathe. "Eyh, j'suis Lucifer, tu t'attendais à quoi sérieux...?" *gros soupir*Je m'éclate entre Gyomo et Benitsuki... Et encore, ce n'est que le début XD! Tora est vulgaire, mouais je sais... Et en fait, je suis aussi vulgaire qu'elle quand je suis en colère... U.U' J'ai honte de moi là.

.

**Discalibur** (je sais, ce délire vous désespère, m'en fout moi y m'éclate, héhéhé!) Steak-la-future-victime, Gyomo-la-carpette, Benitsuki-le-macaque et Tora-la-magnifique sont à moi, tout le reste appartient à **Bleaaaach** of course, propriété de Tite Kubo!

.

* * *

**Chapitre 5. Faut pas sous-estimer Newton, pauvre pomme. **

* * *

.

.

Steak le hollow a faim. Nan mais genre il a super faim. Très, très, très, TRÈS faim. Il a le ventre qui gargouille, la tête qui tourne, l'estomac qui joue aux montagnes russes et tout le système digestif qui s'éclate à faire la bamboula comme un dingue. Il a faim et ça le fait chier. Steak a la dalle et ça fait une éternité qu'il est au régime sec hard core. Si il continue cette diète forcée, il va claquer, c'est sûr. Ou alors il va se suicider, il a vraiment TROP faim. C'est horriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible d'avoir faim... Steak a faim.

Graouh.

Que des petites âmes, si faibles, si peu nourrissantes... Non, sérieusement, c'est d'un frustrant! À la limite, c'était sympathique en apéro mais vraiment pas plus. Faim... Steak a faim, Steak a la dalle, Steak crève de faim, Steak a le bide qui va se suicider tout seul si ça continue, Steak va commencer à faire de l'auto-cannibalisme et se croquer un bras parce que là, il! a! FAIM!

MANGEEEEEEEEEER!

MAAAAAAAAANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

STEAK VEUT DE LA BOUUUUUUUUFFEEEEEE!

Hem.

Restons calmes.

Steak a tellement la dalle que là, il a limite la bave aux lèvres. Oui, ce n'est pas sexy. Mais enfin, franchement, Steak est un hollow alors la sexytude hein! il en a carrément rien à péter, quelque chose de royal. Ce qu'il veut, c'est bouffer. Point barre. Et en plus, il est en colère. Ses larges ailes de monstre battent l'air une nouvelle fois. Fait chier putain, où sont passés les apéricubes...? Non mais sérieux, fait vraiment chier.

Ah oui, Steak est vulgaire. Hé! qu'est-ce que vous voulez, notre cher Steak est un hollow. Et, comment dire... disons qu'il n'y a rien de plus éloigné du Bien qu'un hollow. Yep, même pas Hitler. Ou Bernard Madoff. Oui, oui, pas la peine de faire ces têtes choquées (comme le jour où votre père vous a annoncé qu'il se barrait au Brésil changer de sexe et refaire sa vie avec Bernardo-le-hippie-sexy en tant que danseuse de strip-tease) (je sais, je sais, ça a du être dur).

Revenons à Steak le hollow et... non, pas Steak le steak mutant géant, non. Donc! Je disais, revenons à Steak le Hollow le Mal Incarné. Steak est un hollow et... bah il est putain de vulgaire. Et ça fait un bail que Steak a pas bouffé une de ces saloperies d'âme à la con. Nique sa mère. Comme il est en colère et qu'il a suuuuper faim, Steak jure comme un charretier qui se serait coincé les couilles dans la portes des chiottes. Si Chuck Norris l'entendait (et parvenait à traduire les grognements hollowifiques dégueulasses de Steak s'entend...), il rougirait comme une pucelle effarouchée aussi sec.

Agacé et tiraillé par une faim sans nom, Steak rugit une nouvelle fois à s'en péter les cordes vocales. Ce qui, une fois traduit, donnerait quelque chose du genre «J'AI LA DAAAAALLE PUTAIIIIINNNNN!» Bordel de merde! C'est pas des apéricubes qui vont faire la loi! Manqueraient plus que les femmes aient le droit de vote tiens. Ahlàlà, mais où va le monde ma p'tite dame, où va le monde? Bah... Honnêtement? Pour l'instant, Steak n'en a rien à foutre (il s'en... bat les steaks! meilleure blague du mooooooonde! Okjesorspardonj'aihontejerecommenceraispaspromis) Ça pourrait être la Troisième guerre mondiale avec les aliens qui débarquent, gueulent «EXTERMINAAAATE!» et désintègrent tout ce qu'ils trouvent, de la bimbo qui hurle à la réserve royale de thés de Sa Majesté d'Angleterre, qu'il n'en aurait pas grand chose de plus à foutre.

Ce qu'il veut, c'est pas compliqué putain, c'est bouffer le machin rouge et le machin rayé. FAIIIIIIM! MANGEEEEEEEEEER!

Hem.

Restons calmes, restons calmes. Bon. Où s'qu'ils sont les apéricubes...? (Steak, 20/20 en français)

-Ouhou! Steak!

Gné? Y'a quelqu'un qui l'appelle? Ouate is ze fuck...?

-Steak! À table!

.

.

* * *

_Benitsuki, la bave aux lèvres et trépignante à l'idée d'éclater la tronche du-dit Steak._

Oh ce que ça m'avait manqué!

C'est plus fort que moi, j'adore la chasse au hollow. La seule attente avant le combat me grise. Y'a rien de mieux que d'éclater leurs sales tronches de cauchemar. Plus fort que la chasse simple, plus grisant que l'alcool, plus enivrant que le plus incroyable des mets, croyez moi, il n'y a rien de plus addictif que l'adrénaline en ce bas monde. Lorsqu'elle se libère dans vos veines et déferle dans votre organisme, c'est comme un coup de fouet incroyable, comme un brasier que l'on libère enfin. D'un seul coup, tout vous paraît plus fort, plus grand, plus éclatant, plus puissant... plus vivant.

Votre vue s'acère, vous repérez des détails que vous n'auriez même pas songé à imaginer, aucun élément ne peut vous échapper, chacun de vos sens devient plus pointu, plus réceptif, plus réactif. Le rythme de votre cœur s'accélère, votre respiration aussi, votre peau devient ultra-sensible, vous pouvez sentir le plus léger des vents glisser sur votre épiderme, la pulpe de vos doigts se refermer sur la garde de votre arme avec une précision inégalée...

Croyez moi, il n'y a rien de mieux au monde. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Tora et moi soyons accro au danger. Il n'y a rien qui puisse ne serait-ce qu'égaler cette sensation. Rien.

Du haut de mon à-pic rocheux, mon cœur bat si fort qu'à mon avis même ces branleurs de shinigamis bien au chaud dans leur couette épaisse et douillette vont l'entendre. Enfin, j'espère pas quand même vu que là, je suis en planque. I'm a ninjaaaaa! Si Steak arrive à entendre mon palpitant un peu trop bruyant à mon goût, c'est que je suis aussi discrète qu'une gonzesse à poil au milieu de nanas en burqa. M'enfin, vu le Q.I. de la bestiole en question... Un mix entre celui de Bob l'éponge et d'un C.R.S. sur lequel on aurait un peu trop tapé (déjà que le C.R.S est un peu con par essence, je vous laisse situer le niveau intellectuel de notre pauvre hollow décérébré...)

Planquée derrière un gros rocher et à moitié étalée en dessous pour ne pas que Steak-la-future-victime qui continue à faire des cercles dans les airs vingt mètres plus bas que le sommet de ma pointe rocheuse puisse me repérer, j'attends que Tora détourne son attention. D'où je suis, cachée sous mon caillou, j'arrive à le voir sans être vue. La vache... c'est un GROS huge hollow. Vraiment gros. Oh mon Dieu que ça va être génial! Gnihihihi!

Impatiente, je retiens de justesse de me mettre à trépigner de joie comme une gosse à qui on apprends que suite aux revendications salariales des enfants en grève depuis des mois que Noël aura désormais lieu toutes les deux semaines. Mais bon, trépigner sous un caillou, c'est carrément pas facile. Je veux lui taper dessus-euh, je veux lui taper dessus-euh, je veux lui taper dessus-euh, je veux lui...

Quoi? Me regardez pas comme ça! Moui, c'est vrai qu'on dirait une gamine de quatre ans devant une boulangerie remplie de bonbecs à coller un cholestérol à la moitié de l'Humanité mais c'est pas ma faute aussi! Comme Maman disait à son propos, «j'ai autant de recul devant une baston qu'une pute devant un string léopard à paillettes». Ma mère, ce grand poète incompris... Elle me manque, elle, ses règles à suivre qu'elle inventait un peu au fur et à mesure, ses grands rires bruyants, sa manière de parler de Sûu, elle me manque tellement.

Un sifflement aigu vrille l'air en bas de l'à-pic rocheux, auparavant uniquement perturbé par les rugissements furieux de Steak-la-future-victime-pas-du-tout-innocente. À ce signal de Tora, ma main se resserre sur le manche de Kamishini. Ce sifflement, c'est ma meilleure pote (ma seule pote en fait quand on y songe). Le plan démarre et ça va faire mal. Fais tes adieux à ce bas monde, ô hollow, créature sans avenir autre que ta mort brutale et douloureuse...

-Ouhou! Steak! fait la voix claire et puissante de mon amie. À table!

.

.

_Tora, forme humaine, au bas de l'à-pic rocheux au sommet duquel Benikyogai-le-ninja se planque._

Ça y est, je viens d'attirer l'attention de Steak. Eh oui mon gros, c'est jour de miracle aujourd'hui, ton casse-croûte te tend les bras... regarde, il y a de quoi manger là, juste devant toi. Coucouuuu! Allez, approche saleté, approche que je puisse te faire hurler ta douleur jusqu'à ce que tes cordes vocales s'en brisent... L'appétissante -et bien roulée- âme que je suis se tient à découvert et bien repérable, même pour l'intellect réduit de Steak.

Le pire, c'est que là, je suis sous ma forme humaine, vulnérable à souhait. Donc plutôt à poil en fait. Heureusement qu'il y a un grand soleil et pas trop de vent, je me les caillerai sec sinon. Oui, je suis toute nue. Quoi? Je suis toute seule de toute façon. Benikyogai est planquée là-haut 30m au dessus de moi, elle voit que dalle. Pis merde, elle m'a déjà vu à poil, ça va. Et on va buter Steak. Aucun témoin. Donc j'en ai rien à foutre d'être toute nue là. Et au Rukongai, hein, on encule la pudeur.

N'empêche, je déteste faire ça. Primo, passque servir d'appât à un hollow, c'est-à-dire jouer la biscotte beurrée pile devant un GROS monstre qui a visiblement la fringale du siècle vu le filet de bave qu'il lâche n'est pas non plus super rassurant quand on jette un coup d'œil à la taille de ses dents affûtées comme des rasoirs. Il a une usine à bave dans la gueule ou quoi? Nan parce que là, c'est carrément industriel! Y'a facile de quoi remplir la mer Méditerranée!

Et secundo, je me sens plutôt vulnérable là. Et je DÉTESTE ça. Encore une chose pour laquelle Steak va payer...

Avec un rugissement de pur bonheur (et... des larmes de joie?! sérieux?) Steak haut dans le ciel rabat brusquement ses deux larges ailes le long de son corps pour plonger violemment et à toute vitesse vers moi-son-casse-croûte-croit-il, crocs et griffes en avant.

Allez connard descends, descends...

Rapproche toi donc du sol...

.

_._

_Benitsuki-le-ninja._

Ça y est! Steak a repéré son (croit-il) futur repas et plonge vers Tora, ce qui fait que là, tout de suite à l'instant présent, au sommet de l'à-pic... Je suis au dessus de lui.

Aussitôt je me redresse, choppe Kamishini à deux mains de ma poigne ferme, souffle un bon coup pour me donner du courage, me met à sprinter pour prendre de l'élan et... je saute dans le vide comme une folle furieuse.

Objectif: laisser faire la gravité et pulvériser la tronche de Steak en mode obus de la mort qui tue. Vive la gravité.

Le machin vole? On peut pas l'atteindre? No problemo les gars. On va le faire descendre au sol. On va clouer Steak au sol pis on va lui faire sa fête à notre sauce; et ça va faire mal.

Trop obnubilé par le paquet repas au sol qui lui fait de grands signes des mains avec un immense sourire commercial carrément suspect, Steak ne se rend même pas compte que pile au dessus de lui et le rattrapant à toute vitesse, il y a une folle furieuse aux cheveux rouges armée de la hache la plus badass qui soit en chute libre et que ladite folle furieuse va lui pulvériser le crâne.

Ma longue chevelure écarlate claque dans l'air et la descente brutale fait non seulement remonter brusquement le tissu épais et élimé de mon hakama pourpre sur mes jambes nues mais également remonter la totalité de mes organes. Hiiiiiiii! À peine ai-je laissé la gravité m'aspirer d'un seul coup vers le sol 30m plus bas à une vitesse dingue que mon cœur se met aussitôt à tambouriner comme un fou et que mon corps libère d'un seul coup une dose monumentale d'adrénaline qui me fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

Et là, c'est plus fort que moi, je hurle. Je gueule. De toute la force de mes poumons et comme une folle, je hurle de joie, de trouille, d'excitation. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que l'on ressent au cœur du combat. Si il y a des shinigamis qui faisaient la sieste, je peux vous dire que c'est terminé, mon hurlement est en train de leur péter les tympans!

-SUICIDATIOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Ah oui, j'ai pas dit que mes neurones se réveillaient avec la trouille, au contraire, ça a plutôt tendance à achever les deux cons qui squattent ma boîte crânienne sans jamais rien branler. Un de ces quatre, j'demanderais un loyer à mes neurones.

Surpris par ce hurlement bien plus puissant que ce qu'il ait jamais entendu, plus bestial qu'humain qui lui arrive en plein sur la tronche, Steak tourne brusquement la tête et se détourne de Tora qui en profite pour reprendre instantanément sa forme animale, mieux équipée au niveau baston. Steak, déjà en piqué, ne peux m'éviter et je percute son large dos à pleine vitesse. Impaaaaact!

-GRAVITÉ DANS TA FAAAAACE! je hurle.

Lui si près du sol + moi à Mach 2 en plein dans sa tronche de huge hollow = Steak qui percute violemment la terre ferme et s'y écrase comme une merde. Vive les maths. Et la gravité!

Opération _clouons-Steak-au-sol_, check! Passons à l'opération _égorgeons-cette-enflure-qui-a-osé-nous-foutre-à-la-flotte-de-manière-gore_!

-À TAAAAAAABLE! je hurle (oui, j'ai des cordes vocales en béton armé).

Aussitôt, le reste de la meute, gueules ouvertes sur des rugissements monstrueux, crocs meurtriers et griffes lacérantes dehors bondit dans un bel ensemble hors du couvert des bois sur le hollow. Onibi s'accroche à une de ses jambes avec ses longues griffes et enfonce en un long feulement de rage ses dents acérées dans la chair de Steak, faisant jaillir un flot de sang tandis que Gyomo se jette sur son cou et se met à la lacérer avec une colère impressionnante. Chacun des tigres plaque ses trois cents kilos de pur muscle sur notre proie en l'attaquant de toutes parts. Steak. Est. Foutu. BWAHAHAHA!

Avant que le huge hollow, seulement sonné par le choc et cloué au sol ne réagisse, mes deux mains se referment sur le manche de Kamishini puis je fais siffler la lame de ma hache dans l'air, toujours sur son dos, avant de l'abattre d'un coup sec d'un large mouvement, tranchant aussitôt les muscles de ses ailes, le clouant _définitivement_ au sol. Steak hurle de douleur, mais aussi de rage dans un long cri qui vrille l'atmosphère. D'un coup sec, sa tête se retourne vers moi en pivotant sur son long cou tout en rugissant, tous crocs dehors. Réagissant immédiatement, je remonte violemment Kamishini et avant que cette saleté n'arrive à m'atteindre, ma lame s'enfonce d'un seul coup dans ses chairs et brise l'os épais de sa mâchoire, libérant un flot de sang qui m'asperge de la tête aux pieds. Bwêêêêh! J'ai du toucher une artère. Putain, c'est poisseux, ça colle partout, c'est hyper désagréable, et en plus, ça pue!

-Sexy! me lâche Tora entre deux longs coups de crocs dans les nerfs sensibles de la gorge de Steak qui beugle de douleur, littéralement en train de se faire saigner par la Meute et incapable de contrer chacune des attaques qui l'assaillent de toute part.

-Tu te crois classe peut-être... je fais sans la regarder en arrachant d'un coup sec mon arme de l'os du hollow qui pousse un long cri d'agonie, …avec ta robe tâchée de sang?! On dirait Jack l'Éventreur!

Mon amie lâche un ricanement sinistre avant de briser l'os de Steak d'un puissant coup de crocs. Le hollow, toujours hurlant de douleur ne parvient pas à retenir une violente convulsion sous la souffrance et Tora en profite pour lui arracher un nouveau long lambeau de chair écarlate.

-Gyomo! je gueule au tigre sombre en train de crever les yeux du hollow tandis qu'Akamusha, cet immense mâle puissant, écorche littéralement le cou de la créature et tient ce qui semble être ses cordes vocales entre ses crocs. Bouge pas mon gros!

Aussitôt, Gyomo se fixe, immense forme sombre sur la tête du hollow, agonisant presque. J'écarte un peu mes paumes sur le manche de Kamishini, les espaçant pour pouvoir déployer beaucoup plus de force avant de lâcher un grand sourire carnassier.

-Ciao Steak! Bien le bonjour en Enfer!

Puis j'abats ma hache de toutes mes forces pile au niveau de ses cervicales et le décapite d'un seul mouvement surpuissant. Son immense corps se crispe une dernière fois en un soubresaut violent puis sa tête glisse et tombe au sol, faisant également tomber Gyomo qui se trouve, du coup, couvert de sang. Surpris, le tigre pousse un couinement aigu (hin, hin, trop mignoooon) avant de lâcher un grondement sourd à mon intention, furieux de s'être fait avoir. Nyéhéhé, rien à foutre.

Toute contente de mon coup, je lui tire la langue. Y'a pas de petites victoires! Rah, ça va, moi aussi j'suis couverte de sang, c'est pas la mort non plus. C'est dégueulasse mais c'est pas la mort. Héhé, comment j't'ai bien eut, saleté de carpette! Tiens, si je pouvais, je lâcherai bien une petite danse de la joie archi-débile. La flemme...

-Bien joué. me fait Tora, visiblement toute contente d'avoir pu réduire l'enfoiré qui l'a foutue à l'eau à l'état de puzzle 3D.

Buter quelqu'un, c'est Noël pour elle. Pour moi aussi en fait, quand il s'agit d'un hollow. Psychopathe ouais, m'enfin, faut pas non plus abuser. M'enfin, je rechignerais pas non plus à décapiter ceux qui me cassent les couilles.

-Yep. On l'a pas loupé c'te saleté.

-Saut magnifique, ceci dit au passage, surtout ton hakama en mode parachute.

-J't'emmerde. je rigole. Ah, on lui a fait sa fête, quelque chose de beau...

-Pas mal ce plan, faudra qu'on réessaye un de ces quatre le coup de la gravité. Mais avec toi en appât.

-Eyh! Nan!

-Chacun son tour! rigole t-elle.

-Bon, ok... je concède avec un sourire en coin. Du moment qu'on éclate du hollow hein, j'vais pas faire la fine bouche.

Dégoulinante de sang poisseux et collant, je fait quelques pas puis shoote allègrement dans la grosse tête de Steak.

-Faut pas sous-estimer Newton, pauvre pomme. je lâche avec un immense sourire carnassier.

.

.

.

-C'est qui Newton?

-Laisse tomber Tora, laisse tomber...

.

.

* * *

Quand je commence à taper «stri...» mon logiciel me propose automatiquement «strip-teaseuse». Je suis sensée comprendre quoi...? Sérieux?

Et oui! j'ai fait une référence à Doctor Who! Pas pu m'en empêcher! (vous plaignez même pas, j'ai encore casé aucune référence à Star Trek et vu mon niveau de trekkitude, vous savez pas à quoi vous avez échappé!)

-Je confirme, vous plaignez même pas...

Eyh, Lulu! Critique po les trekkies! STAR TREK POWAAA!

-Un de ces jours, je vais te tuer. J'te le jure.

Mmm, c'est beau d'avoir de l'espoir Lucifer.

Juste, le prochain chapitre sortira dans deux semaines, là je m'exile dans le trou du cul du monde en Bretagne et même le téléphone a du mal à passer. Alors internet... Arrrrg.

.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre. ****6. Tu peux m'appeler Maître Tora, si tu veux****.**


	7. 6 C'était un Steak saignant!

Sous le soleil de plomb, rien ne bouge dans ce décor digne des plus grands westerns. La grande allée de cette ville déserte recouverte de poussière jaunâtre qui volette dans l'air est vide, elle aussi.

Soudain, quelque chose bouge. Dans cette ville immobile du grand ouest américain, une silhouette se profile lentement, Stetson vissé au crâne, long cache-poussière qui claque au vent et éperons qui tintent doucement dans l'air oppressant. Ses santiags foulent le sol de sable à longues enjambées régulières et cette femme, car indéniablement, c'est une femme, se rapproche. Colt à la ceinture, Winchester sur l'épaule et selle de cuir usée par le temps tenue sous le bras, elle semble revenir d'un long périple.

Puis elle s'arrête et du canon de sa carabine soulève le rebord corné par le temps de son chapeau de cow-boy. Deux yeux d'un gris clair apparaissent, puis Benitsuki Tora prend la parole.

-Hello... fait sa voix rocailleuse. Alors? Comment allez vous, chers lecteurs?

Eh oui, me revoilà après une semaine passée au fin fond d'un sacré bled. Et j'ai survécu. Ow yeah. *pose sa Winchester contre le pilier du saloon avec une classe incroyablement western-ique*

Et c'est avec joie que j'accueille de nouveaux revieweurs! **Loucat** (eh ouais, Daleks are everywhere, mouhéhéhé... j'ai commencé Doctor Who et... j'adore, bwahahaha, cette série DÉCHIIIIIIIIRE! j'essaierai de caser d'autres références), **Guest** et **Guest**! (à moins que **Guest** et **Guest** soient la même personne... *neurones qui fondent*) Salut, ô nouveau lecteur sauvage! Maaiiiiiis, c'est que t'es un de mes lecteurs en fait héhé *toute fière* Bienvenue dans cette fic pétée! Cookie? Haaaa, ça fait tellement plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez! *se retient à grand peine de trépigner comme une gamine* *c'est qu'elle a une image de cow-boy viril et imperturbable à tenir*

Comme d'hab, merci à **Lussynlight**,** Zerikya **et **Taraimpératrice **(mouais m'enfin, j'ai eut qu'une semaine de vacs, c'pas juste... *larmes aux yeux malgré son image de cow-boy viril* T'inquiètes, moi aussi j'ai un peu la tête dans le cul là... C'est cool la baston, hein ^^? Je vous préviens, je vais me faire plaisir et vous allez en bouffer un sacré paquet, mouhahahaha, mais vive la folie, vive la folie *est bien déguisée en cow-boy là* Bah j'espère que je continuerai à vous faire rire avec mes conneries!) je vous adore, vous êtes GÉNIALES!

Petit chapitre cette semaine (oui, je galère avec le découpage déjolée...) Et en plus, je m'étais trompée pour le titre du chapitre la dernière fois...

**Discalibur**: Tora-le-tigrou, Beni-le-missile et Kyuusoku-le-nouveau-tigre sont à moi. Le reste... bah c'est pas à moi mais à **Bleach** hein.

* * *

**Chapitre 6. C'était un Steak... saignant!**

* * *

.

_ Tora._

Il n'y a rien de plus grisant qu'un combat. Absolument rien. Il n'y a aucun moment de votre vie où vous pouvez vous sentir plus vivant, il n'y a que lorsque vous la mettez en jeu que vous vous sentez vivre pleinement. C'est grisant. La meilleure drogue du monde. Le plus grand cru de l'univers. Rien ne peut égaler une telle sensation, croyez moi sur parole.

À chaque fois qu'on attaque un hollow, on sait très bien ce qu'on risque là-dedans. C'est un combat, une mise à mort pas une partie de poker au pays merveilleux des petits poneys. On joue nos vies, on le sait, on en est parfaitement conscientes. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que rien au monde ne pourrait égaler cette chose, cette sensation entre toutes. L'une de nous deux pourrait mourir. D'un coup de croc, d'un coup de griffe, d'une attaque plus forte ou plus rapide qu'une autre. Franchement, ce n'est pas étonnant comme constat...

Les hollows qu'ont se fait une joie (immense oui, je dois bien l'avouer, chacun ses pêchés mignons, certains c'est les caramels mous ou les petits enfants pour les plus tordus aux neurones niqués par on ne sait quelles drogues putain de dures, bah nous notre pêché mignon, c'est d'éclater la tronche de Steak) d'éclater dans les règles de l'art sont des monstres immenses, taillés pour faire le maximum de dégâts. Les hollows sont des boules de haine absolue, pétries de rage et de colère.

Heureusement pour nous, ils sont cons comme des politiciens en campagne... mmm, nan, pire. Oui, pire que des politiciens / députés / momies / menteurs professionnels /pourris / démagos. Disons plutôt que les hollows sont cons comme Hulk sur lequel Hulk-bis ou Hulk-version-schizophrène aurait tapé dessus jusqu'à ce que ses deux neurones verts en slip violet piqués aux stéroïdes mutants décèdent violemment. Oh quoique, peut-être pire...

Enfin bref, ils sont cons. Et autant le dire direct, ça vaux mieux pour nous. Imaginez que leurs ex-neurones (enfin, le peu qu'ils avaient à la base quoi) par on ne sait quel miracle démentiel à base de sacrifice de vierge sur un pentacle tracé avec du sang de bouc un soir de pleine lune ressuscitent brusquement... bah on serait pas dans la merde. Genre dans une merde, celle que lâcherait une baleine mutante / intergalactique / gigaaaantesque format galaxie. Parce que franchement, leur connerie est un de nos plus grands atout. La vie peut pas être naze à ce point là.

Et si jamais Kami-sama décide sur un coup de tête, un de ces éclairs de génie qui nous foutent genre une nouvelle épidémie ultra badass qui transforme toute l'Humanité en zombie cannibales qui chantent du reggae parce que cet enfoiré se fait chier, je vous jure, LÀ, je lui met la main dessus et je lui calle la-dite baleine intergalactique dans l'intimité. Trrrès profondément. Et il va pleurer. Je vous jure que je le fait pleurer comme un bébé si il colle des neurones aux hollows. Avec un peu de chance, ils sont trop cons pour que la greffe neuronale puisse prendre...

Sérieux, vous imaginez Steak, Couille ou Polpot avec la cervelle d'Alexandre le Grand? Bah on serait pas foutues tiens. Faudrait direct qu'on prépare nos bûchers funéraires... (a pas pognon pour acheter cercueils) Nan, ils sont cons comme leurs pieds, ce qui n'est pas gentil pour leurs petits petons délicats ceci-dit au passage. Et franchement, ça nous arrange. Parce que oui, à nous deux, le duo de choc de la mort qui tue là, on cumule plus de neurones que ces lobotomisés du bulbe. Je veux bien qu'on soit pas des génies mais enfin être plus intelligent qu'un hollow c'est pas non plus l'impossible...

Ce qui fait qu'on parvient quasi toujours à les latter ou à piquer le sprint du siècle pour ne pas qu'ils nous rattrapent. La preuve, ce con de Steak est tombé en plein dans le mille avant de se prendre Benikyogai le missile, en pleine tronche cette fois ci. Et qui c'est qui a fini en deux morceaux bien sanguinolents, hein? Dans ta face, Steak de con! Je ne suis pas rancunière. Ou juste un peu. Mais en même temps, il m'a foutu à la flotte, j'appelle ça un juste retour des choses.

En tant que hollow bien débile, Steak a pas réfléchi. L'est pas programmé pour de toutes façons. Faut pas aller contre sa nature mon petit Steak... Résultat on l'a eut les doigts dans le nez. Une fois qu'on l'a cloué au sol, il ne restait plus à la Meute qu'à lui trancher tendons des membres et des ailes. Du coup, Steak est devenu une larve pitoyable prête à être décapitée tel un gros lardon sans jambes. D'ailleurs, magnifique décapitation de la part de Beni. Moi, j'avais la gueule format dentition requin occupée à arracher / trancher / déchirer / déchiqueter les muscles et les chairs de cet enculé de Steak qui a osé me foutre, MOI, Tora, à l'eau. Dans une eau toute mouillée en plus... Mais croyez moi, ça m'a pas empêché d'admirer la magnifique décapitation de ce connard de hollow. Héhé, comme si j'allais rater un tel spectacle!

Très beau mouvement, souple, puissant, précis... La lame qui tranche les chairs tendues par le poids de Gyomo sur la tronche de Steak et passe entre les deux vertèbres pour les briser et le décapiter d'un seul coup, moui, un vrai coup de maître. D'habitude, c'est vachement plus galère de les décapiter et il faut à Beni plusieurs coups de hache fructueux et plutôt gores d'ailleurs (hémoglobiiiiiiiiiine!) pour détacher leur grosse tête dégueulasse du reste de leur corps. Oui, c'est pas super classe et délicat.

-Pouah! lâche d'ailleurs l'unique être au monde aux cheveux rouges et armée d'une hache putassière de sa maman qui nique tout.

Sérieusement, elle est réellement dégoulinante de sang des pieds à la tête. C'est ça de taper dans les artères. C'est marrant, avec ses cheveux, ça fait limite camouflage. Bon, camouflage pour la Planète des Communistes bariolée de rouge de A à Z... mais elle est vraiment rouge de la tête aux pieds. Bon, je dois quand même reconnaître que c'est pas l'idéal pour chopper des mecs. Mais pour Halloween (pas tout compris à cette fête humaine moi...), c'est carrément le déguisement du siècle. Elle récupérerait suffisamment de bonbons pour se passer de racket de mémés à Halloween pour deux millénaires.

Et pour chopper suffisamment de caries pour mettre sur la paille tout l'ordre des dentistes. Au bas mot.

Un peu pantelante, je reprends ma forme humaine. Ouuh, des tites lumières, z'ai le crâne qui tourne-euh... J'ai peut-être un peu abusé avec la métamorphose moi. Ça tourne-euh, ça tourne-euh. M'en fout, on a eut Steak. Nyéhéhé.

-Putain, c'est dégueulasse... je fait avec une grimace de dégoût en sentant le sang poisseux passer de mon pelage épais à ma peau délicate.

C'est réellement répugnant comme sensation. Bwêrk.

-La vache! rigole Beni, la tête pleine de sang et des mèches écarlates plaquées par le liquide poisseux sur sa peau, en me regardant avec un immense sourire.

J'adore son sourire; elle donne toujours l'impression qu'elle est la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Même face à son repas du soir qui est qu'une demie-tranche de maigre patte de lapin anorexique. Même dans ces cas là, elle est heureuse. Parce qu'elle n'est plus seule, c'est tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle est sincèrement heureuse.

-Quoi? je grogne sous ma forme humaine, un peu pour la forme.

-T'es tellement couverte de sang qu'on dirait même pas qu't'es à poil.

Ah bah oui tiens c'est vrai, je suis toute nue là... Même pas fait gaffe. Quand on a l'habitude d'avoir une épaisse fourrure blanche qui tient plus chaud que n'importe quel pull aussi!

-Passque tu mates en plus? je lâche, goguenarde.

-Bah...! fait-elle, les joues un peu rouges sous les tâches de sang. Tiens, tes cheveux ont presque la même couleur que les miens avec tout ce sang... enchaîne d'elle d'ailleurs.

-Hin hin, trop drôle. Qui c'est qui m'a arrosée de sang en tranchant ces putains d'artères aussi? je ricane, moqueuse et amusée.

-Oh, qu'elle me fait avec son grand sourire éclatant, j'suis pas la seule à avoir saigné Steak comme un porc.

-Pff... je souffle, faussement méprisante. Cette saleté de hollow n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait. Et encore! Je trouve qu'il aurait mérité pire.

-C'était un Steak... saignant!

Je fixe mon regard gris sur Beni, tout sourire comme pour me convaincre que sa vanne est absolument géniale. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

-Euh... Oublie cette vanne _tout de suite_.

-Quoi, c'était drôle nan?

-Nan.

-Maiiiis... T'es cruelle.

-Dis plutôt que je te rends service.

-À ce point là?

-Hem. C'était le niveau zéro de la vanne, ça.

-Mouais, mouais... fait-elle avec sa petite moue un peu vexée.

-Allez, je fais amusée, appelle notre petit Kyuusoku (_rapide_); notre cher petit tigre doit s'ennuyer à attendre qu'on lui dise de venir...

-Ça marche! s'écrie t-elle d'un coup toute contente avant d'inspirer une immeeeeeeeeeense goulée d'air frais. KYUUSOKUUUUUUUUU!

…

…

BOBO MES TYMPAAAAAAAANS, PUTAIN!

* * *

_._

_Benitsuki aux poumons d'acier._

Après avoir gonflé mes poumons olympiques comme une folle furieuse avant de faire le 100m en moins de 4sec montre en main, je beugle le nom de Kyuusoku d'une force à vous déraciner toute l'Amazonie.

Euh... pourquoi Tora me regarde avec des lueurs de meurtre au fond des prunelles là? Hein? Mais dites moi, pourquoi? À l'aiiiiiide! Je veux pas mourir jeune, j'ai que 80 piges! Je suis trop jeune pour mourrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!

.

.

.

* * *

Oui, oui, je coupe là... *se cache derrière son Stetson, piteuse* C'est que j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de tout taper (comment ça c'est une excuse toute pourrie...?) (oui, bon ok, c'est tout pourri comme excuse). La semaine prochaine, Tora colle des baffes à Beni et on clôt le passage sur Steak! (dans deux semaines, vous aurez un pitit shinigami qui passe dans un passage sur le Seireitei, loin de nos deux psychopathes préférées)

Eh les gens! On vient de passer les **400 vues** *-* pour ces 5 premiers chapitres! Savez que j'vous aime, ô géniaux lecteurs? Nan mais genre sérieux *-*-*-*-*-*-*! Et **Feu et foudre** a des lecteurs dans le monde entier (Belgique, Canada -Sakiie-chan, c'est toi...?-, Chine, États-Unis, Islande, Polynésie française, Royaume-Uni, Suisse, Tunisie, Turquie... O.O)! Merciiiiiii! Vous déchirez GRAVE!

Yahahaaaa!

*tire un coup de feu en l'air avant d'enfourcher son fougueux mustang et de partir au galop vers le soleil couchant*

(oui bon en fait, j'étais coincée une semaine en Bretagne, pas grand chose à voir avec le western... j'avais juste envie de me taper un délire quoi)

-Tu es pathétique...

Lulu! T'es pas mouru! Yihihiiiie! *piétine le Maître des Enfers avec son mustang, juste pour faire chier Lucifer* (passque c'est trop rigolo de l'embêter en fait)

-Arrrrrrrg... connassssse d'hummmmmmaine...

.

Review *-*? Pleeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase...?

.

* * *

Prochain chapitre **7. Tu peux m'appeler Maître Tora si tu veux.**


	8. 7 Tu peux Maître Tora si tu veux

EYYYYYH, SALUT LES GENS!  
-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu gueules dès le début...? Tu me désespère, méprisable humaine.

L'Humanité t'emmerde, mon cher Lucifer. Pis je gueule passque je suis contente. Vouala.  
-Haha! Toi, heureuse? Alors que t'as **COURS**...?! Grosse blague.

Yep. Parce que j'ai récupéré suffisamment de bâtons de dynamite pour rayer cette école de la carte. Ça va être épique.  
-Mmm, j'le sens mal ton truc.

Tu m'saoule.

*sors son bazooka*

*le pointe sur Lucifer avec un magnifique sourire*

BOUUUUM!  
*a pu Lulu*

Juste une petite précision, le Maxim's et la Tour d'Argent sont deux super restos gastronomiques de Paris dans lesquels un repas coûte quasi aussi cher qu'une galaxie. Au bas mot.

**réponses aux reviews**! (genre j'vais pas répondre à mes revieweurs d'amour!) **Taraimperatrice**: waw! mais c'est de famille le "breeeeeeef" J'adore XD! "l'auteur de la fic bizarre" merchiiiiiiii *rougit comme une tomate* (oui! être bizarre EST un compliment!) (eyh, j'suis folle, oubliez pas!) Vive le what the fuck! Ah oui, le langage de Tora est... plutot fleuri (ca m'éclate grave!) Haha, merci chers cousins *fait une courbette* !  
Et merci à **Loupiote** qui a repéré la référence à Troll de Troys, BD archi épique, **Lussynlight** qui s'est marrée à la blague de Beni, et **Pureya** qui s'est fait victimiser par le site! JE VOUS ZAIMEEEEEE! (nan, sérieux, je vous adore, vous êtes des revieweurs en OR!) (qui qui veux des cookies? *tend des cookies fumants aux lecteurs*)

.

**Discalibur**: **Bleach** po à moi. Benitsuki Tora boude. Benitsuki Tora noie son chagrin dans un pot de crème glacée.

* * *

**Chapitre 7. Tu peux m'appeler ****Maître**** Tora si tu veux.**

* * *

_._

_._

_Benitsuki aux poumons olympiques destructeurs de tympans._

_._

-T'en loupes pas une, hein!

-Mé-euh... je fait, toute piteuse et la forme des mains de Tora en rouge sur chacune de mes joues.

Oui, elle m'a collé deux baffes, le tout en beuglant qu'elle avait les tympans fragiles (vu **sa** capacité vocale, presque aussi badass que la mienne, ça m'étonne pas des masses qu'à force ses tympans soient à deux doigts du décès violent et brutal... ) et qu'un de ces quatre, elle allait vraiment m'arracher les tripes avec les dents. Je l'ai déjà vu faire, c'est carrément flippant et super gore. Oui, ça fait peur, oui mais en fait non passque c'est faux.

...

...

… ouhlà, c'était QUOI cette phrase?!

Nan, appelez pas l'asile, j'ai pas la cervelle qui fond... (juste deux-trois neurones qui ont grillé mais je vis très bien sans je vous signale) C'est vrai que je ne suis pas une lumière et que ma dernière phrase a ressuscité Victor Hugo, lui a passé la flamme d'un chalumeau sous la plante des pieds, l'a écorché vif avec un épluche légume rouillé et l'a re-achevé aussi sec d'un bon gros coup de guillotine émoussée (pauvre Vicky quand même, quand on pense au nombre de générations d'élèves qui ont massacré la langue française dans les règles de l'art à lui donner des envies de s'arracher lui-même les yeux... l'aurait mieux fait de pas mourir tiens!) m'enfin quand même!

Juste une petite question... Vous trouvez pas que Vicky Hugo c'est quand même plus... mignon que Victor Hugo?

Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas peur de Tora, même si c'est une psychopathe flippante. M'enfin, ça va pas non?! C'est ma pote, la seule personne à qui je tiens dans ce putain de monde, elle est tout ce que j'ai dans cet univers mal fichu! Je n'ai qu'elle et elle n'a que moi et je serais prête à mourir pour qu'elle puisse vivre sans hésiter une seule seconde, je n'ai même pas à me poser la question. Si il faut que je meure pour qu'elle vive, alors pas de problème. Tora est la seule personne à qui je tiens encore et je ferais tout pour elle.

Voilà!

Et le premier qui n'est pas d'accord avec ce constat, je le laisse en rendez vous galant avec la dentition surdéveloppée de ma pote. Pis après j'en fais des sushis avec ma Kamishini d'amour avant de filer les dit sushis à la Meute. Y'en a un qui est tenté? (je demande, des fois que...)

Kyuusoku (_rapide_) (oui, je sais, son nom est assez galère à prononcer) est un tigre assez jeune et en fait, ce n'est pas très correct de dire qu'il est un tigre. Non, nous ne n'avons pas recueilli dans la Meute un tigre-zombie-mutant-cannibale, ce groupe de chers tigrous est déjà un sacré ramassis de pétés psychopathes, merci comme ça. Nous n'avons pas vocation non plus à récupérer tous les gros dingues du Rukongai, c'est déjà suffisamment épique à gérer comme ça. Donc! Kyuusoku, mon cher petit tigre d'amour, est plutôt un bâtard, genre un tigre et une bêbête d'une autre espèce, à mon humble avis d'être mono-neuronal. Et c'est pas une insulte de dire que Kyuu est un bâtard, je ne passe pas non plus mes journées à insulter le monde entier; même si ça peut m'arriver.

Un bâtard, genre tigre-panthère ou... qui a dit tigre-châmois? (celui qui l'a dit, oui, toi là, je te vois... va te pendre, tout de suite) Un tithère? Ou un pangre alors? Enfin, bref!

Kyuusoku a la robe vraiment claire, d'un très doux jaune mordoré un peu fauve, et striée de bandes sombres typiques des tigres mais sa musculature est beaucoup plus fine (un format crevette quoi), sa tête est également plus fine, son corps plus petit et son ossature plus légère.

Du coup, Kyuu est super rapide. Bah en même temps, il a moins à déplacer, ça aide. P'têt que c'est un tipard en fait... Ou un léogre. Enfin, j'en sais rien! En tout cas, moi, je l'adore ce petit tigre tout maigre tout gringalet. À la fin de chaque baston bien épique made in Rukongai, qualité grosses brutes 100% garantie, il nous rejoint avec un paquet de tissus épais harnachés par nos soins avant la séquence «tronchons la gueule de Steak» sur son dos de crevette à rayures.

Bah oui, Môssieur Kyuusoku est trop fragile pour la baston alors faut quand même qu'il serve à quelque chose. Du coup, on est les seules gonzesses à avoir un courtier qui est en fait une crevette rayée. Et aussi les seules à avoir un tigre «délicat» qui n'aime pas abîmer sa manucure en égorgeant des hollows. J'comprends pas, moi... j'adore éclater des hollows, c'est génial.

-Bwah! je fait dans une imitation très sexy du lapin crétin lobotomisé à vif parce que sinon c'est pas rigolo, essuyant ma tête pleine de sang et mes cheveux trempés de cette saleté de liquide dégueu dans un des tissus de Kyuusoku.

Ah mon p'tit Kyuu, j't'adore!

À côté de moi, Tora a fini de gorger plusieurs bandes de tissu du sang poisseux qui la recouvrait histoire de passer du stade psychopathe pas discrète à psychopathe _un peu_ plus discrète et maintenant, elle se rince dans l'eau de la rivière. Oui, dans l'eau de la rivière toute mouillée. Voui, voui, voui. De l'**eau**. Elle déteste la flotte, m'enfin, le sang c'est pire, faut pas déconner non plus.

Toute contente de retrouver mon p'tit Kyuu chéri, je continue à me débarbouiller comme je peux tout en lui faisant des papouilles sous le museau, ce qui le fait ronronner comme un orgue de Barbarie.

-Eh la gogole, tu me files des fringues propres steup'?

-Pas trempées de sang quoi, passque propres... C'pas la Cour des Miracles ici. je marmonne avant de lui tendre son hakama et son jinbei habituels. Tiens, attrape ça espèce d'exhibitionniste!

Faut dire que là, elle est en mode à poil dans la rivière.

...

Bah ça cache pas grand chose une rivière. Hippie style avec du sang dans les cheveux... yep, on encule toujours autant la logique dans le coin.

-Pff! rigole t-elle en choppant ses fringues au vol. Jalouse de mon corps de rêve?

Je la détaille quelques instants avant de détailler ma platitude anatomique absolue. Y'a pas de justice.

-T'as vu tes seins et ton cul? Évidemment que je suis jalouse, tête de pioche.

-Tu peux m'appeler Maître Tora si tu veux.

-Dans tes rêves! je fait en éclatant de rire.

-Bah quoi, c'est généreux comme offre! me lâche t-elle avec un sourire éclatant et une pose... qui pourrait donner des idées disons, tout en finissant de s'habiller et planquer un peu son affriolante anatomie.

Son jinbei porte d'assez longues manches mais avec le temps, l'encolure s'est abîmée et le tissu s'est usé et donc élimé. Résultat, l'encolure est large, méga large... et planque pas non plus des masses de truc. Du coup, heureusement qu'il y a la bande en dessous parce que sinon même les arbres materaient sa poitrine. Son hakama lui, est tellement usé par le temps qu'il lui fait limite office de short. Cette année la mode est au look épouvantail défraîchi et oublié plusieurs décennies sur son champ!

Oh mon Dieu, les bombes de sexytude qu'on doit être... Enfin!

-C'est bon, on a assez de sang? me demande t-elle en finissant de nouer son vieil obi élimé autour de sa taille fine d'un geste sec.

On! se! calme!

Et reposez moi ces pieux et ces gousses d'ail avant de vous blesser bande de tarés et faites trois pas en arrière! Vouaaalaaa! Comme ça! On a des tronches de vampires, sérieux...? Hem, des psychopathes, d'accord, on nie pas mais des vampires...! Faudrait voir à pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus. Et j'dois bien reconnaître que la couleur de mes cheveux est _plutôt_ suspecte (si peu, si peu...) mais non, on est PAS des vampires assoiffés de sang frais pour s'en repaître goulûment comme un politicien se jette sur ses électeurs.

Par contre, c'est vrai qu'on stocke le sang.

Euuuh... Cette phrase fait vraiment gros déglingués, genre le tueur en série qui ferait rougir Jack l'Eventreur en personne.

À votre avis, pourquoi on est allé troncher la gueule de Steak? Pas que pour le plaisir du sport croyez moi. Bon, ok ca nous éclate, j'avoue. A la base, il nous fallait des médocs et des vêtements, vous vous rappelez? Ce qui nous intéressait chez Steak, outre le fait de lui marraver la gueule dans les règles de l'art tout en s'éclatant en tant que dignes pétées viking que nous sommes, bah c'était son sang.

Je vous explique le tout, pas la peine de faire carburer vos neurones pour rien, «il s'avère que parfois, ça sert pas à grand chose alors arrête de réfléchir moustique et cogne sec» me disait souvent ma mère quand j'étais petite. Ma mère était la voix de la sagesse même je trouve.

Reprenons depuis le début voulez vous, s'agirait tout de même de pas vous perdre en chemin. Il nous faut des vêtements, des médicaments et du savon, ça urge, quelque chose de balaise, genre à côté de cette urgence, évacuer toute la côte ouest des États Unis passque c'est la Troisième Guerre mondiale et que des hordes de poissons piranhas mutants tueurs volants vont venir grignoter ces pauvres ricains comme de chouettes hamburgers bien gras, ça fait même pas urgence, ça fait à peine un «eh les gars, faudrait pas qu'on bouge nos fesses...? putain j'ai trooooooop la flemme... pis bon, ça fera de la régulation de la population, hein...» Grand minimum!

Nan parce que si ça continue, on pourra créer une arme chimique de destruction chimique tellement épique que Kim Jong-un en chiera dans son froc rien qu'avec nos fringues crados. Et où trouver des vêtements en pas trop mauvais état dans nos très chères et très hospitalières Montagnes noires? Non, autant vous le dire tout de suite que vous partiez pas vérifier, ce genre de trucs ne sortent pas du cul des chamois, croyez en notre expérience. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin en ce moment, c'est-à-dire tout ce qu'on peut pas fabriquer / faucher / racketter / extorquer, on ne peut que le trouver qu'à Enkei, alias Bouseux-land.

Pitit problème, on a pas de pognon, on est aussi pauvres que Voldemort est fan de danse classique et passe ses journées à faire du crochet quand il peux pas torturer un ou deux Moldus qui avaient le malheur de traîner dans le coin. En plus, ce bled est un ramassis de psychopathes attachés à leurs baraques branlantes et si facilement inflammables où même une nana enceinte jusqu'aux trous de nez pourrait éclater Chuck Norris d'un seul coup de boule alors j'évite d'y jouer les monte-en-l'air.

On appelle ça l'instinct de survie.

Pas envie de finir empalée sur une fourche aux cris de gros dégénérés moyenâgeux fou de ragede s'être fait dévalisés par une gogole aux cheveux rouge sang, merci bien. Donc! On est aussi pauvres que Stalone est doué en physique quantique. Que dalle! Le vide intergalactique! Même pas deux centimes qui se battent en duel! Bah, on s'en fout un peu en même temps, on en a pas vraiment besoin. On veut bouffer? Pas besoin d'aller claquer un salaire de misère gagné en travaillant comme des dingues dans des conditions qui tiennent plus de l'esclavage moderne qu'autre chose, on sort hache et crocs et on bute une bonne grosse bêbête qui finit en ragoût. En plus, c'est de la viande de super qualité! Tiens, au passage, le ragoût de biche, c'est excellent. Z'en avez rien à foutre, je sais...

Par contre, quand on a besoin de médocs et tout, et tout, on peut pas vraiment partir en chasse hein... C'est vrai, pour les fringues, on a tendance à les racketter. Mais ça reste du made in Rukongai (à côté de ça, le made in China peut faire office de top qualité de luxe à vous faire rougir Louis Vuitton, Chanel et Co, croyez moi sur parole) Donc bon, faut bien qu'on aille au Bled of ze Bouseux si on veux pas terminer en bonhommes de neige une fois l'hiver venu. Et croyez moi, en pleine montagne, ça caille sec!

Seulement, ces gars là sont peut-être de grosses brutes (le gosse de cinq ans qui suce son pouce? itou, tout comme le pépé grabataire en fauteuil roulant qui fait des bulles en bavant, bah en fait c'est Jackie Chan), il y a un truc contre lequel ils ne peuvent rien... Les hollows. Eux, ils ont appris à se battre contre des hommes. Une tête, un tronc, deux bras deux jambes si ils sont chanceux, mais pas plus. Alors forcément, le machin de 30m de haut suréquipé au niveau massacre... Ils sont impuissants, tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est courir à toute vitesse. Encore que, la plupart du temps, ça sert à rien.

Et nous, on est super ouvertes d'esprit, on fait aucune discrimination, on explose aussi bien nos semblables humains que ces lobotomisés de hollows, no problemo. C'est ça d'être généreuses. Ah, tant de bonté...

Du coup, quand des hollows leur tombent dessus comme un parpaing sur un écureuil innocent, bah ils n'ont plus qu'à accepter leur chouette sort d'Apéricubes. Et là, Bibi à la rescousse! Telle un super héros capé trop classe et trop badass avec le slip par dessus le collant moule-burnes, Super Benikyogai vient leur sauver les miches et paf! ils nous (me) filent tout ce dont on a besoin en remerciement. Enfin, en remerciement, en remerciement... Soyons honnêtes, ça les fait royalement chier de le faire mais bon, c'est une sorte de marché tacite. Je vous sauve la peau, vous me filez ce que je réclame et je retourne dans mes Montagnes, chacun de son côté, point barre, c'est pas compliqué. Même pour des pétés du Rukongai c'est compréhensible, c'est dire à quel point c'est simple, même les frères Bogdanov pourraient comprendre (quoique...). Les neurones au Rukongai, c'est même plus une espèce en voie d'extinction, _c'est_ une espèce éteinte. Nan, sérieux, des neurones au RUKONGAI?! Pourquoi pas un pape gay dansant la Macarena dans un string de cuir à la messe de Noël avant de rouler une pelle à Poutine, tant qu'on y est! Faut arrêter les champi hallucinogènes, sérieux... Adieu, ô pitits neurones, nous n'oublierons pas votre sacrifice...

Donc voilà, les bouseux d'Enkei et les psychopathes que nous sommes ont un marché. Je les sauve, ils me filent ce dont j'ai besoin. Simple.

Faut donc qu'on attire les hollows à Enkei histoire qu'ils s'y abattent comme la misère sur le monde et que je puisse sauver leurs fesses.

Ça va, faites pas ces tronches indignées... Ok, c'est immonde, dégueulasse, immoral, tout ce que vous voulez mais depuis quand faut avoir une morale pour survivre? Et puis bon, ce genre de conneries là, c'est pour les riches, ceux qui vivent sans avoir à survivre. Alors, de la morale au Rukongai, ce serait comme un Bogdanov qui ferait une crise d'intelligence subite. C'est pas compatible, gni-gni-gni, c'est mathématiquement impossible. Et qu'est-ce qui attire un hollow, je vous donne dans le mille... Non, pas une gonzesse à poil, tout ce qui l'intéressait chez Tora c'était son âme, elle était à poil juste parce que passer d'un tigre de trois mètres de long à une humaine d'un mètre et quelques, les fringues tiennent pas.

Ce qui attire un hollow comme un politicien sur un meeting, ce sont des âmes appétissantes, autrement dit celles de gens bien badass.

Je dois reconnaître qu'Enkei doit être un beau frigo à leurs yeux vu la concentration de psychopathes au mètre carré plus élevé qu'à une réunion des super méchants de DC et Marvel Comics réunis. Mais pour être honnêtes, disons qu'Enkei est un McDo: pas trop mauvais, à volonté... mais concrètement, ça vaux pas grand chose. Et nous, bah on est le Maxim's ou la Tour d'Argent: t'as pas grand chose à bouffer, tu te fais plumer jusqu'aux os sans même y laisser ta moelle mais putain de bordel de merde, ce que c'est bon. Par les couilles gangrenées du Kami-sama à roulettes, ÇA c'est du repas. Que deux âmes mais quelles âmes mes aïeux! Nan, sérieux, je compte même plus le nombre de hollows que j'ai pu buter / exécuter / achever / décapiter / éviscérer / massacrer allègrement en à peu près 80 ans d'existence, surtout que grâce à Maman, j'ai commencer à en buter des petits dès que j'ai su marcher. "Pour la baston, plus tu commences tôt mieux c'est!" se justifiait-elle. En même temps, on va dire ce qui est, ma mère était une grosse accro à la baston qui adorait faire la tournée des bars à la recherche d'adversaires à sa hauteur et se friter avec eux jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Du coup, dès qu'un hollow débarque dans notre district du fin fond du trou du cul du Rukongai ou pas trop loin de notre chaîne de montagnes encore pluuuuus lointaines et paumées, bah paf, six coups sur sept il est pour nous, pas pour Enkei. J'sais pas, imaginez que vous ayez d'un côté une superbe tartine de Nutella, genre avec une couche de quatre centimètres et plus de Nutella que de pain... Et de l'autre côté, un œil de thon rongé par les vers, à moitié recouvert de moisissures d'un verdâtre Gollumesque et puant la mort.

Vous choisissez quoi, mmm?

(si jamais vous répondez l'œil de thon, allez vous rendre TOUT DE SUITE à la police, je déconne pas)

(psychopathe)

Bah le Nutella c'est nous et les hollows sont des accros junkies au chocolat, à deux doigts de la crise de manque du siècle. Donc si on veut que ces saletés de bestioles virent accro à l'œil de thon (bwêrk) et laissent tomber le Nutella qui aimerait bien qu'on arrête de le prendre pour un Apéricube pendant sa sieste, faut qu'on les attire à Enkei.

Or, qu'est-ce qui les attire? Une âme puissante. Et comme on est pas assez con pour aller se promener la fleur au fusil à Ploucs-city (surtout qu'on risque de se faire lapider par ces fou furieux, qui peuvent pas voir Tora sans sortir les pieux et les fourches, si on reste trop longtemps) (en même temps, vu notre caractère de merde à chacune, quelque part je les comprends), on a un super stratagème pour leur faire croire qu'il y a des âmes super balaises dans ce bled. D'où le sang de Steak qui imbibe les tissus qu'on va aller planquer là-bas.

Du coup, ces abrutis finis de hollows, qui un odorat un peu trop efficace à mon goût, repèrent et identifient l'odeur massive du sang d'un huge hollow, égorgé comme un vulgaire poulet par nos soins, pile chez ces bouseux. Et quoi d'autre que des âmes super balaises en baston et donc succulentes ou Godzilla pourrait buter un huge hollow? Du coup, ils débarquent, je les sauve, bla-bla-bla, z'avez compris. M'enfin, j'ai de la chance, j'ai le monopole absolu du marché du super-héroïsme à Bouseux-land et je peux du coup faire exploser mes tarifs. Et vive les lois du marché!

Heureusement, il n'y a pas de Godzilla dans le coin, je me retrouverais vite fait au chômage sinon.

.

* * *

.

Cette nuit, on ira placer les tissus de Kyuusoku imbibés de sang aux alentours d'Enkei, le long des faubourgs, en mode ninja de la mort qui tue. Le temps que les hollows leur tombent dessus comme la misère sur le monde, je pourrais me reposer une bonne dizaine d'heures et bouffer un reste de gigot de chamois archi salé pour pas qu'il pourrisse grâce à cette monstrueuse cargaison de sel rackettée il y a un petit paquet d'années et qui nous sert maintenant de frigo et de nettoyant pour les plaies. Je vais faire une bonne grosse sieste et ronfler un bon coup avec le bide de Tora en guise d'oreiller chauffant.

C'est tellement confortable...

Bon, je dois reconnaître que quand elle ronfle, c'est un truc à vous faire écrouler la Grande muraille de Chine d'un seul coup rien qu'avec les vibrations mais depuis le temps, je suis carrément blindée. Si vous vous plaignez du ronflement dégueulasse de votre petit frère (mais si, vous savez, celui que vous rêvez de noyer dans un bassin d'eau de Javel), c'est que vous n'avez jamais entendu de tigre ronfler...

Disons que ca donne un p'tit avant goût de l'Apocalypse.

Grosso merdo.

À côté d'un tigre qui ronfle, le bruit du réacteur d'un Airbus A380 fait carrément douce berceuse agréable.

Un peu fatiguée d'avoir jouée au missile, je me laisse à moitié tomber sur le dos de Kyuusoku qui lui, pète le feu vu qu'il a rien glandé. Mine de rien, la chasse au Steak est crevante.

-Vaudrait mieux qu'on traîne pas trop... lâche Tora, pas plus en forme que moi vu son nombre de métamorphoses successives. L'ourse a mis bas, y'a pas longtemps, je préférerais éviter de la croiser.

Une maman ourse, c'est Terminator. Quand elle a ses petits, t'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de cette jolie peluche sous peine qu'elle t'arrache la gueule d'un seul coup de papatte.

Épuisée, je ne peux retenir un soupir.

-J'suis claquééééééée... je fais en une longue plainte en me remettant toutefois en marche, trainant Kamishini par le manche et le tranchant de sa lame raclant sur le sol dur.

-Courage gogole! rigole Tora en me collant une gigantesque claque dans le dos.

Projetée vers l'avant, je manque de justesse de recracher tous mes poumons. Toute contente, mon amie en profite pour me prendre Kamishini des mains et, avant que je puisse réagir, elle envoie avec force mon arme -15kg au bas mot- dans les airs en beuglant avec force:

-Attrape ca Gyomo!

Aussitôt, la carpette de l'Enfer bande ses muscles et se dresse d'un seul coup sur ses épaisses pattes arrières pour chopper le manche boisé entre ses crocs.

-Lâche ca tout de suite, paillasson à la manque! je beugle comme une furie en me jetant sur lui pendant que Tora explose de rire.

Le tigre m'esquive d'un bond assez souple et commence à trottiner vers notre grotte, Tora à ses côtés.

-Oh le sale enfoiré! je grogne avec un immense sourire carnassier avant de piquer une boulette pour rattraper ces deux vicieux.

-Alors? Tu viens te battre? me lâche t-elle en rigolant.

-BASTOOOOOON! je beugle comme une dingue avant de me jeter sur elle comme une gosse de cinq ans.  
.

.

.

* * *

OUI, y'a une référence à Victor Hugo (enfin... paaaas directement parce qu'il est pas le premier à en parler mais... enfin bref, je kiffe Victor Hugo, vouala). Et le coup du «l'attaque des poissons piranhas mutants tueurs volants»... bah en fait c'est le titre d'un vieeeeux film de série B absolument pourrave (oui, ils ont OSÉ faire un film qui s'appelle comme ça) (ça fait peur quand même) (le titre hein parce que le film... )

Il y a également une toute toute toute mini référence à Star Trek si vous avec lu la petite-mais-super-sympa fic de **Raiu-chan** sur le fandom Star Trek 2009, **Scalpel** mais c'est vraiment riquiqui tout mini micro mini.

.

.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre. ****Chapitre 8. Joli P'tit Cul? On a un problème.**


	9. Joli Petit Cul? On a un problème

Saluuuuut! J'ai survécuuuuu! *brandit victorieusement le poing en l'air, la main gauche ressemblant à une momie égyptienne suite à une rencontre fortuite avec une cafetière (pleine)*

-Nan, sans blague... T'aurais mieux fait de crever tiens.

Roh, ça va Lucifer, ronchonne pas!

**réponses aux revieeeeews**! (oui, je me tape un délire toute seule...) (m'en fous, j'fais ce que je veux d'abord) Merci à **Lussynlight** (a y'est! ai répondu à ton MP!), **Ptit Laiko **(c'est sûr, l'Enfant blanc était autrement plus sombre que ce délire qu'est _Feu et foudre_, héhé...), **Pureya** (à qui j'ai répondu deux fois pour la même review... *grosse boulette devant l'éternel* alors je sais pas si je suis née direct sans les neurones ou si je les ai grillés à force de faire quinze milles conneries) et **Taraimpératrice **(aaaah! t'inquiètes, moi aussi je KIFFE les bastons! Hé, Bleach est un shonen non? Alors faut que ça cogne sec! Et avec mes deux persos plus proches du barbare viking assoiffé de sang que de la gentille princesse qui attends qu'on vienne lui sauver les miches, vous allez en bouffer de la baston, parole de moi même! M'enfin, ce chapitre était un peu nécessaire, faut bien que j'explique les choses à un moment, on est d'accord!) ! Comme d'hab, vous gérez, je vous aiiiimmeeee!

Comme on me l'a demandé, voilà un pitit récapitulatif des noms des tigres de la Meute (ça serait con que je vous paume maintenant, hé!). Donc, on a:

**- Gyomo** (_cauchemar_), le gros tigre sombre qui n'arrête pas de se chamailler avec Benikyogai,

**- Kyuusoku** (_rapide_), le petit favori de Beni qui est un bâtard tigre / quelque chose de plus fin, super rapide,

**- Akamushi** (_guerrier rouge_), un immense vieux mâle au pelage roussi, et enfin

- **Onibi** (_feu follet_), une des plus jeunes femelles de la meute. Voili voilou!

Dans ce chapitre, désolée, on part loin de Benikyogai et Tora et vous faites la rencontre d'un de mes OC. Pour l'instant, son rôle n'est pas très important mais croyez moi, il en aura un sacré par la suite! Bon, c'est un sacré taré et je m'étais carrément lâchée... Sauf qu'en me relisant, j'ai préféré couper certains passages, un peu... gores. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse lire!

.

**Discalibur**: touuuuuuuut est à **Bleach**, de Kubo-sama sauf Shun et ses fantasmes qui eux, sortent tout droit de ma cervelle nécrosée.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 8. Joli Petit Cul? On a un problème.**

* * *

_._

_Quelque part, loin, très loin du Rukongai, des Montagnes noires et des pétées qui y crèchent._

_._

Je m'ennuie.

Non, sérieusement, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort là. Et croyez moi, la vie -ou plutôt la non vie- d'un de ces rongeurs crevé, les yeux opaques, les tripes à l'air et la cervelle qui moisit... mon Dieu que c'est ennuyeux! Vous n'imaginez même pas.

L'œil morne et aussi expressif que celui d'une vache lobotomisée devant un champ de betterave, j'attrape une des fioles de verre qui traîne devant moi entre mes longs doigts puis m'amuse un peu à tapoter sa paroi transparente de l'ongle de mon index. J'en profite pour remarquer le fait que mes ongles ont un peu l'air d'avoir fait la guerre... Mmm, c'est vraiment peu esthétique ça. Bâclé, négligé... Bah! c'est ça de travailler nuit et jour dans un laboratoire en même temps.

Oh, j'aime bien ce travail -sauf quand je m'ennuie, là j'ai envie de me tirer une balle pour être honnête- mais je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas l'idéal pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui fait toujours attention à ne pas paraître, justement, négligé. J'aime faire attention à mon apparence, voilà tout.

Je m'appelle Dosaimeki Shun, Shun étant mon prénom merci bien. Déjà que ce n'est pas une merveille ce prénom... Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que Dosaimeki en prénom ça, c'est sûr. Je fais 1,85m pour 78kg, je suis du signe astral scorpion, je suis un magnifique mec blond beau comme un dieu grec, je suis célibataire...

(quoi? je me présente, c'est tout)

(la politesse, vous connaissez?)

Bon, d'accord c'est pas vrai en fait je suis pas Scorpion. Le truc, c'est que je suis né mi-septembre, le 18 plus précisément. Du coup, mon vrai signe astrologique c'est Vierge. Ce qui est ultra-naze vu le nombre de blagues au goût douteux possibles -beaucoup trop à mon goût. Alors j'ai décidé que je serais scorpion, ce qui est beaucoup plus classe. J'aime bien le scorpion... petit, discret, distingué mais dangereux, carapacé, mortel au premier coup. Mmmm, comment ne pas aimer cette petite merveille de Mère Nature? Pour une fois qu'elle fait du bon travail!

Sinon, j'adore la cuisine japonaise mais ne me parlez pas de la cuisine occidentale que, malgré mon attirance irraisonnée pour les costumes italiens et tout un mode de vie occidental, je exècre au plus haut point, ou je vous arrache les globes oculaires à mains nues pour vous les faire gober.

Ah oui.

J'allais oublier.

Je m'appelle Shun Dosaimeki, je travaille pour le Bureau de Développement Technique de la 12ème division des Armées de protection de la Cour, physiquement vous me donneriez vinngt-cinq ans, je suis blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, célibataire, carrément beau gosse...

… et je suis un psychopathe de haut niveau à tendances névrotico-sadiques et meurtrières.

Bonjour.

.

* * *

D'un petit coup d'œil derrière mon épaule dans le bureau qui m'est attribué dans ce laboratoire plutôt silencieux -de toutes façons, si un de mes collègues se met à faire du bruit... non, je ne le tue pas, je le torture- je vérifie rapidement que je suis bien seul. Ah, le calme, le silence, la solitude... Dieu que ça me plaît.

D'un geste sec, je sors d'un de mes tiroirs un paquet de cigarettes avant d'en sortir une avec une lente délectation. Mes yeux d'un bleu profond pétillant de joie à l'idée de me mazouter les poumons un bon coup, je place le fin tube entre mes lèvres fines délicatement ourlées. Oui, je suis... mmmm, plutôt bel homme. Pour ne pas dire carrément canon. Une fois, une femme m'a regardé et... elle est devenue aveugle.

Si, si.

Puisque je vous le dit!

Oh, quoi, je suis déjà psychopathe, dégénéré mentalement parlant, sadique, impulsif et limite schizo... Je peux bien rajouter mythomane à mon palmarès, non?

Avec un léger soupir de contentement, je me cale un peu mieux dans mon fauteuil à large dossier, clope au bec, avant de sortir mon briquet de cet espèce d'uniforme immonde du BDT. Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression de me trimballer avec une méduse crevée sur la gueule. Très sexy. Ah ces uniformes... ! Bwêrk! Ça ne vaux vraiment pas un de mes costumes italiens, parfaitement cintré.

Avec un petit mouvement du pouce -non, sérieusement, ces ongles c'est une _horreur_- mon briquet lâche enfin la petite flamme salvatrice qui va me permettre d'allumer cette cigarette et continuer à me faire le cancer des poumons du millénaire -pas du siècle non, je suis plutôt... âgé.

Psychopathe et accro à la nicotine...

Personne n'est parfait.

D'un second passage de mon pouce, le clapet métallique du briquet se referme dans un claquement sec, éteignant instantanément la petite flamme orangée. Savourant mon plaisir comme un roi, j'inspire une longue bouffée de fumée âcre. Un pur délice...

Mon poste ici n'est pas très intéressant. C'est... ennuyeux. Et quand je m'ennuie, il me vient toujours des idées... plutôt malsaines. Eyh, on est psychopathe ou on ne l'est pas. Enfin, je ne devrais pas me plaindre, je suis toujours mieux ici qu'en prison. C'était vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ ennuyeux là bas. Je m'ennuyais tellement que j'ai fini par buter tous mes codétenus. Moi qui aime tellement faire durer mon plaisir... J'aime prendre mon temps, voilà tout. Savourer les choses.

Quand ces gars du BDT sont venus me chercher, j'étais prêt à tout accepter pour ne pas continuer à ainsi mourir d'ennui au fin fond de cette prison, même un job de caniche en tutu dans une boîte de strip tease gay. Alors travailler dans un laboratoire, pour quelqu'un comme moi... Un psychopathe à qui l'on offre d'avoir accès à je ne sais combien de substances chimiques et bactériologiques toutes plus suspectes les unes que les autres, c'est comme un curé pédophile au milieu d'une maternelle.

**-****Shun! **fait aussitôt une petite voix dans ma tête.

Bah tiens, la revoilà elle. Super. Agacé, je tire une nouvelle bouffée de poison nicotiné. T'es pas encore morte toi?

**-Eh bien comme tu le vois... non.**

Dommage.

**-Je suppose que je ne disparaîtrait que le jour où tu rendras enfin service à l'Humanité en décédant. Tu sais, genre, suicide.**

Je vous présente ma conscience. Et je vous préviens, elle est chiante. Eh oui, le monstre que je suis a une conscience. Ce n'est pas très logique, mais enfin, elle est bien là. Pour être honnête, ça me casse les couilles plus qu'autre chose et ce, dans les grandes largeurs. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire moi d'une conscience? Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait me servir à quelque chose. Écoutez, quand on arrive à mon niveau, psychopathe de haute volée à tendances névrotico-sadiques et meurtrières avérées, c'est qu'on a étranglé notre saleté de conscience avec les intestins grêles de petits chatons innocents il y a un sacré bout de temps.

**-Shun... On a l'impression que toutes ces pathologies sont des titres pour toi.**

Amusé par la stupidité sans fond de cette petite voix bien décidée à ne pas me lâcher, je ricane, ma clope toujours coincée entre mes lèvres. Parce que ce ne sont pas des titres de gloire peut-être?

**-Non!** s'écrit-elle aussitôt de sa saleté de voix beaucoup trop aiguë et criarde. **Ce sont des pa-tho-lo-gies!**

Des titres.

**-****NAN!** beugle t-elle soudain, agacée.

Parce qu'en plus d'être magnifiquement chiante, cette saleté a les nerfs à fleur de peau et passe son temps à me gueuler dessus.

Écoute petite conne, tout le monde n'arrive pas à mon niveau, ce n'est réservé qu'à une certaine élite, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui.

**-C'est pas un titre de gloire d'être psychopathe-euh...** se lamente t-elle.

Ah si, ah si. Psychopathe encore, ça va. C'est la base. Ça commence avec un simple trouble de la personnalité...

**-Prends pas ce ton lyrique Shun...** se désole ma conscience devant mon soudain accès de poète.

… au début, ça se caractérise par un certain comportement asocial, loin de ces autres enfants stupides et si simplets. Mais, c'est quand on se rend compte que... eh bien, qu'il n'y a aucun remords, alors là, là on est un psychopathe. Et c'est là que les choses amusantes commencent.

**-Amusantes?!** s'étrangle ma conscience, horrifiée. **Parce que écorcher **_**vif**_** d'innocents petits chatons avant de mettre leurs cadavres dans le casier d'une petite fille, c'était **_**amusant**_**?! **

Amusé par ce vieux souvenir, je glousse. Oh que oui, à hurler de rire...

**-T'es un vrai fou furieux.**

Waw. T'en auras mis du temps avant de le comprendre. Tu te rappelles quand les médecins m'ont diagnostiqué psychopathe de haut niveau?

**-Parce que non seulement tu n'ressens pas de remords, youhou, fête du slip, mais en plus, tu adores ça...**

Héhé, ne soit pas si désespérée très chère.

**-C'est TOI le cas désespéré!** s'énerve t-elle. **Bref! Oui, je m'en rappelle... Putain, comment oublier ça? T'avais 8 ans et déjà ta bouille d'ange, t'as tellement choqué les médecins qu'il y en a un qui a fait une crise de cardiaque parce qu'il avait PEUR de toi, un autre s'est suicidé et le reste de l'équipe ****est encore coincé en hôpital psychiatrique.**

Hin hin.

**-C'est qu'on voit pas tous les jours des pétés dans ton genre. Aucun remords, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de satisfaire des envies névrotico-sadiques et meurtrières.**

Tout le monde essaye de satisfaire ses envies...

**-Oui enfin, tout le monde n'a pas des envies de MEURTRE!**

Oh, tout de suite les grands mots... Moi, des meurtres? Non, non, non.

**-Tu appelles ça comment le fait de leeeeeenteeeemeeeent éventrer quelqu'un du haut de la gorge jusqu'au nombril, hmm?!**

Quelque chose de... cool? Pas ennuyeux, en tout cas.

**-Oh. Mon. Dieu.**

Le meurtre non, c'est trop simple. La torture, le sadisme, ça... Ça, c'est un peu plus intéressant.

**-****Tu. Me. Répugnes.**

Bah casse toi, je te retiens pas.

**-... ****Espèce de gogole. Je suis ta conscience, je peux pas me barrer! J'ai pas vraiment le choix, hé!**

Mère, elle, me soutenait.

**-****Ta mère...! Ah, parlons-en de ta mère!**

Reste polie veux tu.

**-****Retourne cloper comme une loco et laisse moi parler!**

Avec joie, avec joie... Je m'ennuie, alors...!

**-****Ta mère! Le jour où elle a apprit ton diagnostic... elle a pleuré!**

Réaction tout à fait normale d'une mère.

**-****Elle a pleuré de JOIE!**

C'est bien ce que je disais.

**-****On ne pleure pas de joie en apprenant que son fils est un psychopathe de la pire espèce!**

Bah si. Elle était fière de son fils, c'est parfaitement normal. Un tel diagnostic à un âge si précoce, cela force l'admiration non?

**-****Arrête de te lancer des fleurs, tu veux? Ta mère est aussi pétée que toi, voire pire!**

Nous sommes parfaitement normaux.

**-****La bonne blague! Je te rappelle qu'elle est en tôle À VIE pour viols multiples, kidnapping, torture et meurtres avec barbarie. Tout ce qu'elle croise, mec, meuf ou alien à oreilles pointues, elle le VIOLE. Pire nympho qu'elle, tu meurs. Sa dernière victime, elle l'a étranglé avec son string!**

Mère a toujours été très inventive. Je vois d'ici la tombe du mec _«tué par un string après s'être fait violer par la plus grande nymphomane qui ait jamais été sur Terre»_... Pas classe, pas classe. Mère a effectivement un sacré palmarès. À côté d'elle, Jack l'Éventreur est vraiment une petite bite.

**-****D'ailleurs, toi aussi t'étais en prison.**

Comme tu le dis, j'étais. Je suis beaucoup mieux ici.

**-****Mouais... Mais tu t'ennuies.** **Et franchement, quand tu t'ennuies, je flippe.**

En même temps, si ils me laissaient m'amuser avec un ou deux cobayes...

**-****Shun! Ce sont des cobayes hu-mains!**

Non, sans blague... Je ricane. Pff, ça ne serait pas intéressant sinon. J'ai passé le stade des chatons il y a un siècle ou deux. Mais j'ai même pas le droit de m'approcher des substances chimiques...

**-****Manquerait plus que ça tiens... Boude pas. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu t'es «amusé» avec quelqu'un, tu as fait mumuse avec ses tripes jusqu'à ce que son cœur lâche.**

Oui, merci je m'en rappelle très bien.

**-****Tu es un GRAND malade.**

Tu te répètes, t'es au courant?

**-****Je suis ta conscience, je fais mon job.**

N'empêche que je m'ennuie quand même.

**-****Eh, je fais ce que je peux!**

Si je pouvais te torturer ce serait sympa mais...

**-****Woh! Tu m'approches, je hurle au viol!**

Agacé par cette voix qui ne cesse de prendre mon crâne pour un forum de discussion publique, je pousse un long soupir désabusé. Je dois être le seul type au monde à avoir une conscience aussi stupide ou...?

**-****Je suis pas stupide!**

Bah si.

**-****Non!** piaille t-elle.

Si, si, si. Tu veux hurler au viol? Vas-y, tu m'expliques qui va t'entendre?

**-****Bah t'es à moitié schizo, alors avec un peu de chance...**

Oh mon Dieu!

**-****Mais quoiiiiiiiii?!** chouine t-elle de sa voix aiguë.

Et comment veux tu que je te viole, gogole?! Tu es ma conscience, ce n'est pas possible!

**-... ****J'y avais pas pensé.**

Tu me désespère. Je grogne, agacé. Plus je m'ennuie, plus mon caractère devient ronchon. Moi qui suis un tel gentleman en temps normal, si calme, si doux...

**-****Doux mes fesses, ouais!**

Oh, mais quel langage...

**-****Torturer quelqu'un juste parce que tu t'ennuies, je n'appelle pas ça de la... douceur.**

Chacun son point de vue.

**-****T'as vraiment un problème.**

Sans blague. Tu t'es enfin acheté des neurones pour arriver à une telle conclusion ou je peux appeler ça un miracle?

**-****Hin, hin, très drôle.**

Écoute, je m'ennuie alors je fais ce que je peux.

**-****Bien fait pour ta gueule alors**.

Oh parfait, dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à aller m'amuser un peu avec mes chers collègues. Ou un cobaye si j'arrive à en chopper un.

**-****Hopopop! Stop Mr le Violeur!**

Mr le Violeur? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce titre, une énième insulte au bon goût de ta part? Et si loin de ma grandeur!

**-****Du calme avec l'ego, tu es déjà suffisamment narcissique comme ça. Et j'ai pas trop envie d'aller te voir «faire mumuse» avec tes pauvres collègues.**

Oh ça va... je bougonne.

**-****Surtout que je sais ce que tu as en tête...**

Tu _es_ dans ma tête. Débile.

De plus en plus énervé par cette discussion stupide, futile et sans intérêt avec un des probables symptômes de ma schizophrénie latente, je jette d'un air négligent mon mégot dans ma petite poubelle métallique où il finit de se consumer lentement. Puis je me lève souplement avant de faire quelques pas dans mon bureau. Au début, je travaillais avec le reste de l'équipe dans l'espèce de grande pièce commune remplie de divers matériel scientifique tout droit sortit du labo d'un Frankenstein dégénéré shooté aux fraises Tagada ou je ne sais trop quoi. Mais... hem, disons qu'à la suite de certains de mes comportements, le capitaine alias Tête de Fou Furieux -sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce maquillage immonde...? cet homme n'a aucun goût!- a préféré me cloîtrer ici tout seul avant que je ne viole chaque membre de son cher BDT. Enfin, sauf l'espèce gros truc avec les yeux rétractiles là...

**-****Ta mère, elle, elle se le serait tapé.**

Laisse ma mère tranquille toi. Je me retrouve donc ici avec rien sur quoi fantasmer.

**-****Si tu n'avais pas essayé de violer ce Lin aussi...**

Je te signale que je ne l'ai même pas touché!

**-****T'étais à poil, le sourire de Scar sur la tronche et les yeux les plus lubriques que la Terre ait jamais porté. T'avait marqué sur la tête en vert fluo et néons lumineux «JE VAIS TE VIOLER»**

À ce point là?

**-****Pire. T'as une gueule d'ange alors les gens ne se méfient pas. Seulement, dans les douches, t'as décidé que le fameux Lin et son joli petit arrière train allaient passer à la casserole...**

Jamais pensé qu'il pouvait hurler aussi fort que ça.

**-****T'es au courant que maintenant, il convulse de peur dès qu'il voit un blond?**

Je lâche un long ricanement macabre avant de m'allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

**-****Tentative de suicide par nicotine?**

Rêve pas.

Enfin, j'ai laissé tomber Lin. Oh, peut-être qu'un jour, si j'ai l'occasion... je ne dis pas non, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pu réellement m'amuser avec quelqu'un.

**-****Psychopathe et pervers... eh bah on est pas dans la merde!**

Non, maintenant...

**-****Quoi? Me dis pas que t'as quelqu'un d'autre en tête!**

Quelqu'un...? Mmm, non, plutôt une partie bien précise de son anatomie.

**-****Tu penses à QUI?! Pas à l'autre Fou Furieux quand même?!**

Nooon... Au meilleur coup du BDT.

**-****Et c'est...?**

Oh mon Dieu, t'es vraiment débile hein. Pour une partie de mon esprit, c'est marrant que tu ne captes pas.

**-****À croire que je suis la seule partie saine de ton être.**

La plus conne aussi.

**-****Gni-gni-gni.**

Magnifique sens de la répartie. Allez, si je te parle des plus belles fesses masculines que je n'ai pas vu depuis... oh, au moins deux siècles. Un dos aux larges épaules sans être trop musclées qui s'affine délicatement au niveau de sa taille avant de chuter sur ses reins, des hanches parfaitement dessinées avec ce qu'il faut de maigreur pour faire doucement ressortir l'os de son bassin, des fesses rondes et fermes ce qu'il faut sans être pour autant trop rebondies, une forme douce et affriolante...

**-****Euh, si tu ne me décris que ses fesses, je vais avoir du mal.**

Akon, banane.

**-****Tronche de pics, là?**

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom... Évidemment que je te parle d'Akon. Ah ces fesses, ces fesses...

**-****Tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour voir ses fesses? Nan parce qu'entre le hakama et la blouse du BDT, tu peux pas voir grand chose, si?**

Hin hin. Tant de naïveté...

**-! ****Tu l'as maté sous la douche!**

Évidemment que je l'ai maté sous la douche. Je me suis incrusté avec lui aux bains, je me suis collé à lui, je l'ai regardé dormir, je lui ai mis une main au cul, je lui...

**-STOP! Je veux pas savoiiiiiiiiir!**

Tss, je suis le seul taré au monde à avoir une conscience farouche comme une pucelle... En tout cas, ce gars est d'un frigide!

**-****C'est-à-diiiiiire...?** fait cette saleté de voix d'un ton angoissé.

Des mois que je lui fait du rentre-dedans et Môssieur ne réagit pas. Un beau gosse comme moi... C'est d'un vexant!

**-****En même temps, faut dire que personne de sensé n'accepterait de venir dans ton lit sachant qu'il risque fort d'en ressortir en plusieurs morceaux.**

Je m'en fiche, je veux son cul, je l'aurais.

**-****C'te poésie...**

Et je te signale que je suis parfaitement capable de me faire passer pour quelqu'un de très doux et très gentil.

**-****Avec ta tête d'ange en même temps et ton talent d'acteur oscarisé, ce n'est pas étonnant que beaucoup des gens tombent dans le panneau. Seulement, tu oublies deux-trois petites choses. Primo, il a bien vu la manière dont Lin est traumatisé par ta tête...**

Pff, ce n'est qu'un détail et ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

**-Et secundo, il a pas du tout l'air intéressé je te signale.**

Amusé par la naïveté de la saleté qui squatte mon crâne, je ne peux retenir un petit gloussement, faisant voler quelques unes de mes éclatantes mèches blondes qui tombent devant mes grands yeux bleus. Comme si c'était un problème... Mais je dois reconnaître que ce gars m'énerve un peu à ne pas réagir à mes nombreuses avances.

**-Peut-être qu'il préfère les femmes.**

Parce que tu crois que ça va m'arrêter peut-être?

**-Ou alors il en a vraiment rien à battre. Ce gars est un scientifique pur jus, ça m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à ses expériences pétées.**

Tu sais quoi? Ça ne rend l'entreprise que plus intéressante! Parce qu'il est hors de question que je laisse Joli Petit Cul m'échapper.

**-****Arg. C'est **_**quoi**_** ce surnom...?**

Je l'aurais, crois moi. À cette idée alléchante, ma langue fine passe le long de mes lèvres délicatement purpurines tandis que mes prunelles claires s'étrécissent. Peu importe le temps que ça me prendra, mais je vais me faire ce cul.

**-****Tu fais peur.**

Je vais l'attraper, l'attacher, lui **biiiiip!** ma **biiiiip!** bien **biiiip!** dans le **biiip!** puis je... **BIIIIIIIP!**

…

Tu fous quoi là?

**-****Censure**.

Tu es sérieuse là?! je grogne, agacé par l'énième intervention de cette saleté. Laisse moi fantasmer en paix!

**-****Fantasmer? T'es au courant que tes **_**fantasmes**_** violent allègrement les droits de l'Homme? Juste?**

Me parle pas de viol, tu vas me donner des idées. Oh que j'ai hâte de voir sa tête voilée par le plaisir lorsque je le **biiiiip**!

Tu te fous de ma gueule?!

**-****Oui. Ça m'amuse.**

Agacé, je lâche un long sifflement entre mes dents.

**-****Pis je suis ta conscience, faut bien que je fasse mon job, eh!**

Je vais te BIIIIP!

Furieux, je me redresse brusquement en envoyant voler d'un seul coup ma lourde natte blonde tissée d'or dans mon dos avec une furieuse envie d'aller torturer des chatons vu que je ne peux pas mettre la main sur cette saleté de conscience qui couine de trouille.

Avant de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas elle qui vient de lâcher ce «BIIIIP!» sonore.

Non, ce n'est pas cette connasse professionnelle qui gueule mais un des nombreux équipements scientifiques sur lesquels je travaille en ce moment. C'est tellement rare qu'elle réagissent que je n'ai même pas reconnu cet avertissement sonore.

Sourcils froncés et cigarette au bec, je me penche vers l'écran de contrôle où apparaît le rapport d'incidence. Mes yeux bleus glissent rapidement sur les chiffres affichés. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces résultats...?

.

* * *

-Joli Petit Cul? j'appelle en me tenant nonchalamment contre la chambranle de la porte de mon bureau, le reste du BDT sous mes yeux. On a un problème.

Une sorte de hurlement strident résonne dans la pièce juste avant que Lin-ma-chère-ancienne-petite-victime-aux-cuisses-si-fines (**Pédophile!** me lâche outrée ma conscience) ne quitte la pièce à une vitesse défiant toutes les lois de la physique.

**-T'es au courant que tout le haut de ton kimono est ouvert et que tu as le torse ****quasi ****à l'air là?**

Je lâche un long soupir mental. Ma conscience est stupide, mais stupide...

**-****Parce que c'est fait exprès?!** s'étrangle t-elle.

Évidemment.

**-****Exhibitionniste!**

En l'ignorant royalement, je sors de mon bureau pour aller rejoindre Akon et coller lentement mon torse le long de son dos si bien musclé. Amusé de le voir ne pas réagir plus que ça à ma présence, je pose ma tête sur son épaule, mes lèvres délicates à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Ainsi positionné, tout contre lui, j'avoue que je commence à avoir des idées plus ou moins salaces quand à son arrière-train -et le reste hein, tant qu'on y est.

**-****Pervers.**

Je sais, je sais. Je m'adore.

-Tu me colles. lâche Akon, les lèvres mi-closes pour ne pas faire tomber ce qu'il reste de son mégot à moitié consumé.

Sans blague. Et je vais te violer, aussi.

**-****AU SECOURS!**

Tss, tss, reste calme petite conscience. Le viol, ce n'est que le début. Et puis, ce n'est pas ma faute si il a un cul aussi bandant.

**-****Un jour, tu vas te retrouver en tôle pour de bon et là, je te pourrirais la vie non-stop en chantant de niaises chansons d'amour jusqu'à ce que ta cervelle dégénérée fonde totalement et que tu passes ta journée par terre, à baver et à regarder les papillons passer.**

Ouh, j'ai peur.

Adressant à ma -superbe- future victime le regard le plus innocent que le monde ait jamais porté depuis l'invention du Chat Potté de Shrek -oui, je regarde Shrek- je me redresse légèrement sans m'éloigner pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dosaimeki?

-Nanana! je fais avec un petit sourire mutin juste ce qu'il faut d'un mélange dosé de candeur et de luxure pour qu'il ne sache pas à quel point j'ai envie de le prendre sur la table, là, _tout de suite_.

**-****Au secours...**

Va te bourrer la gueule avec du whisky et fous moi la paix.

**-****Glou-glou-glou.**

-Appelle moi Shun, Akon. je roucoule.

Et paf, prends toi ce sourire 24 carats qui fait mouiller sa culotte à n'importe quelle nana à moins de 30m. Sauf qu'en voyant la non-réaction absolue de Joli Petit Cul, ma conscience éclate d'un rire suraigu à deux doigts de la hyène sous Mescaline. Elle a de la chance que je ne puisse pas lui mettre la main dessus, je me ferais des chaussons de sa peau avec joie.

-Bof. me réponds mon beau brun.

…

Au moins ça me fait une réponse, c'est déjà ça.

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu veux? me fait-il en retournant à ses tubes d'expérimentation comme s'il n'avait pas un pur beau gosse -moi quoi- lascivement collé au cul et limite la bave aux lèvres.

Limite.

** - T'as pas vu ton regard lubrique**... **Putain, j'vais en faire des CAUCHEMARS!**

Tant mieux.

Avec une pointe de regrets, je m'écarte de mon fantasme sur pattes en lui faisant une petite moue aguicheuse et en papillonnant des cils, que j'ai étonnamment longs.

-Tu te rappelles ma machine qui se mettait à sonner n'importe quand? Tu sais, celle qui permet de repérer les signatures énergétiques des huge hollows lorsqu'ils arrivent à pénétrer Soul Society?

-Tu veux dire, me corrige t-il avec son air plus-blasé-que-ça-tu-meurs (je pourrais faire un strip tease intégral pile devant lui qu'il ferait toujours sa même tronche de deux de tension), celle conçue par le capitaine?

-Que j'ai réparée et améliorée. je corrige avec un petit sourire.

-Si tu le dis.

C'est ça, mon travail au BDT. Je répare les choses. Oh, pas que je sois un scientifique ou quelque chose dans le genre, non, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de faire des études entre mes divers... amusements et tout ce que ça entraînait pour ne pas me faire attraper par la police. Seulement, malgré mes penchants que la loi réprime, mon cerveau reste ce qu'il est : absolument génial. Et il n'est rien en ce monde qu'en observant et étudiant suffisamment je ne puisse réparer et rendre à son état d'origine.

-Vous pensiez qu'elle déconnait vu les résultats qu'elle donnait. Vous me l'avez donnée, je l'ai réparée.

-Et?

-Elle continue à recevoir les même résultats. Elle ne déconnait pas. Les résultats sont bons. Je viens à peine d'en recevoir un. La machine est réparée, _je_ l'ai réparée, les résultats ne peuvent qu'être justes.

-Impossible. lâche mon bel Akon en tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette. Cela signifierait que des huge hollows meurent dans les districts externes les plus reculés du Rukongai.

Amusé par le ton de sa voix toujours aussi monocorde, je me rapproche encore un peu de lui sans qu'il ne sourcille avant de lui coller un petit baiser humide sur le bout du nez. Ce qui le fait fugacement froncer le-dit nez.

Une réaction! Victoire!

**-J'vais vomir...**

-Non, je fais. Ça veux dire qu'il y a en ces endroits reculés quelque chose de capable de tuer des huge hollows. Sans zanpakuto. Et ce, depuis un sacré bout de temps sans s'être encore fait tuer...

-Donc il y a un problème.

-Bien résumé mon chou.

-Il va falloir contacter la 9ème division pour qu'il enquêtent. fait-il sans relever son petit surnom.

Chouette, le duo des 69! Je rêve de me faire un plan à trois avec ces deux là, avec des menottes, un fouet, du chocolat...

**-Silence... **se lamente ma fichue conscience.** Raaaah, va falloir que je me lave la cervelle à la JAVEL!**

.

.

.

* * *

Voilà, voilà! Les choses commencent lentement à se mettre en place! Les shinigamis vont débarqueeeeer! (mais po tout de suite tout de suite) Alors? Vous pensez quoi de Shun? Hein? "Flippant"? Mmm, ouais, j'avoue qu'il est pas net... À la base je voulais en faire un peu un personnage à la Moriarty dans Sherlock de la BBC. Mais entre temps, mon cerveau pété est passé dans le coin, l'idée de base est partie en sucette et je me suis éclatée comme une petite folle, notamment avec sa conscience... Du coup, ça donne ça. Enfin, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouvel OC! D'ailleurs, j'en ai d'autres qui vont arriver: Sûuko, Kaede la maman de Benikyogai, Kandai... Enfin, vous verrez bien!

«alien aux oreilles pointues»... Of course que c'est Spock. Hé. Star Trek. Tout simplement. STAR TREEEEEK PAWAAAAAAA!

Et sinon, y'a que moi qui trouve que Scar du Roi Lion a un sourire de pédophile ou...? Nan, sérieux, il fait peur. (enfance traumatisée par les Disney... je vous jure!)

-EYH!

Ouhlà, pourquoi tu gueules, mon cher Lucifer?

-Mais t'as enlevé tous les passages croustillants que j'avais mis sur Shun!

Ils n'étaient pas croustillants... *retient de justesse une envie de vomir son quatre heures en se souvenant tous les passages écrits par Lulu qu'elle a du couper* Ils étaient **PUTAIN DE GORE**!

-Pff, petite nature...

.

Ciao, je vous dis à samedi pour un nouveau chapitre du **Regard de l'aveugle **et à mercredi prochain pour le retour de nos deux vikings pétées!


End file.
